War Stories
by Left4Hunger
Summary: This takes place in HPDH. It is from a Hufflepuff student, Cody Nale, point of view during The Battle Of Hogwarts. The story shows his loss, love, and own personal battles during the war. Mostly cannon. T for violence/slight language.
1. On High Alert

**Hello Harry Potter fans! I am Left4Hunger and this, is my first Harry Potter Fanfic. I have been working long and hard on this story, constantly getting fellow writers to edit and revise it so it's perfect for upload. So here it is! Everything bu the OCs are cannon, even quoted from the book itself. Please review! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter :/ except my own Original Characters :)**

**UPDATE: I added a FAQ to the end of this story to give you some background on it, PLEASE READ.**

* * *

><p>"Cody wake up! Wake up! It's an emergency! Everyone up and out of bed now! This is not a drill!" Ernie Macmillan's voice booms through my entire dormitory.<p>

"What's going on? What's the problem?" I ask, my eyes still half closed. Similar questions follow mine throughout the dorm.

"Professor Sprout has just informed me…" the Prefect's voice begins to trail off. He takes a deep breath and continues, "You-Know-Who is coming. We're evacuating students; those who are old enough can stay and fight if they wish."

More questions fire off all around Ernie, with gasps and gulps.

"That's all I know!" Ernie says, hand rising to silence the oncoming questions, "Professor McGonagall will explain everything once we're in the hall, so everyone needs to MOVE!"

All five of us rush out of bed, I quickly grab my wand, a pair of jeans, a sweater, and a pair shoes from my trunk, and race through the common room. Trying to put my clothes on as we exit to the corridor beyond, I hear voices fill the corridor as we walk with our Prefects, all shouting similar things:

"Harry Potter!"

"That was Harry Potter, wasn't it?"

"I saw him too!"

I stand on my toes to see over the crowd of students, only to see an empty corridor ahead. Strangely, all the students were looking at the hall to our right. Could Harry Potter really be back at Hogwarts? He's Undesirable Number One!

"Keep moving! Come on now," Professor Sprout announces over the murmurs and whispers of the students.

We finally enter the Great Hall and see that it's already packed with students. We take our seats at the usual Hufflepuff table. The Hall quickly fills with every student staff and attendant at Hogwarts. The Fat Friar floats to the end of our table, the remaining staff is standing behind Professor McGonagall on raised platform, in front of the Great Hall. Some others I recognize are with them; such as, Professor Lupin, a former Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, and Kingsley Shacklebolt from the Auror Office. I finish putting on my jeans and shoes, and then scan the room for familiar students, barley taking in anything Professor McGonagall is announcing.

Students are in an assortment of night gowns, pajamas, robes, with very few in clothes, like myself, that they probably grabbed on the way out.

"…in an orderly fashion, to the evacuation point," I hear Professor McGonagall instruct. Ernie Macmillan shoots up from the table and cries, "And what if we want to stay and fight?" Several students at our table applaud the proposal.

"If you are of age, you may stay," says Professor McGonagall calmly.

Never in my life have I been so glad to have just turned 17 in April, despite being a sixth year student. I look to my right to see my best friend, Isaac Rogan turn a frown at the news.

"Are you going to stay?" Isaac asks me. Isaac is not 17 yet, he can't stay and fight.

"I think I'm going to," I say to him, holding back the shaking in my voice, "I have to."

He nods and looks back down at the table. I keep looking at him for a response, I know he wants to stay and fight as much as I do, but he can't under the circumstances.

"Be safe," he tells me, "And take out as many Death Eaters as you can. Oh, and lastly, promise me you'll come back alive."

I give him what must be an unconvincing look, because he glares back looking for reassurance in my face. I take a deep breath and say, "I promise. I'll fight my hardest."

Isaac nods, both of our heads snap toward the front of the Hall at the mention of Snape from the Slytherin table.

"He has, to use the common phrase, done a bunk," Professor McGonagall replies to the Slytherins. Snape sacked! Isaac and I look at each other with the utmost glee and cheer with the rest of the Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors, and Ravenclaws. We both look back up at Professor McGonagall hopeful for more good news; but how much good news could there be in a situation like this?

"We have already placed protection around the castle, but it is unlikely to hold for very long unless we reinforce it. I must ask you, therefore, to move quickly and calmly and do as your prefects-"

Professor McGonagall's voice is suddenly drowned out by the coldest voice I have ever heard. It seems as though it rebounds throughout all the walls in the castle, straight into the Great Hall. Students scream at the sudden interruption.

"I know you are preparing to fight." Was the first thing the voice says, "Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood."

The Hall falls silent. I can hear my own heart racing. So that is the voice of the Dark Lord? It's so cruel. It's calm but has malice to it. Much like how I'd imagine a snake would sound like. The voice resumes.

"Give me Harry Potter, and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you shall be rewarded.

"You have until midnight."

Silence envelopes the Hall once again. Against the wall of the Great Hall, I can see Harry Potter looking terror stricken at the events that have just unfolded. A figure rises from the Slytherin table, and screams something, but all I could make out was, "…grab him!" I scan the Slytherin table and see Pansy Parkinson pointing at Harry giving the demand to grab him. Instantly, the Gryffindors rise from their seats, not to attack Harry, but their backs against him to protect. I rise as well, as do several other Hufflepuffs. We draw our wands as soon as the Ravenclaws rise from their seats as well. It's three houses against one.

I never knew Harry Potter well, except for the D.A. meetings I had attended; I have never had an actual conversation with him. I didn't bother to be one of the many who tried to befriend him because of his fame, or even just because he is a plain good person, but we all know here, wands drawn against the entire house of Slytherin, that we will not let The Dark Lord have him. We will not allow Harry to be given up, because we have chose to stand and fight, and Harry Potter is our reason to rebel.

"Thank you, Miss Parkinson. You will leave the hall first with Mr. Filch. If the rest of your House could please follow," Professor McGonagall says, with much irritation in her tone.

The Slytherins, every one of them, file out of the Great Hall. Next, most of the Ravenclaws leave, and then follow Hufflepuff. Isaac gives me a firm handshake and looks me dead in the eyes and says, "Good luck, and keep your promise."

I nod, with much determination in my expression, then pull him into a short embrace, and watch him walk out of the hall with a small group of Gryffindors on his heels. The House ghosts are the last to leave the room to assist in the evacuation. I turn around to the front and notice Professor McGonagall usher out Collin Creevey and Jimmy Peakes, both too young too participate in the oncoming battle.

The remaining students gather around the front of the Hall, where Kingsley Shacklebolt replaces McGonagall to give instructions, waving his hands in every direction at a teacher or Order member at mention of their names.

"We've only got half an hour until midnight, so we need to act fast! A battle plan has been made between the teachers of Hogwarts and the Order of the Phoenix. Professors Flitwick, Sprout, and McGonagall are going to take groups of fighters to the three highest towers-Ravenclaw, Astronomy, and Gryffindor- where they'll have a good overview, excellent positions from which to work spells. Meanwhile Remus, Arthur, and I will take groups into the grounds. We'll need somebody to organize defense of the entrances of the passageways into the school-"

"Sounds like a job for us," one of the Weasley twins pipes up. I can never tell them apart. Kingsley agrees, and begins to divide us up. I'm wafted into a small platoon with former Professor Remus Lupin. He is thin, tall, with a slight beard, his light brown hair has streaks of gray, as well as scars that line spots of his face. I thoroughly try and identify the people I know in my group, though I don't know most by name, just face and House. The few I recognize are Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas from Gryffindor, Megan Jones from Hufflepuff, and-suddenly my heart sinks. I have trouble keeping up with the group because I keep staring at Courtney Gallen of Ravenclaw. Courtney has beautiful dark brown hair, light Brazilian skin, a smile I always love, a centered nose, and dark brown eyes that always gleam in the light.

I've fancied Courtney since our second year here when she approached me in the library, to help me with a Potions essay I was obviously flustered with. We've bonded over the last few years, especially since the Dark Lords return. We even had a close secret, we both believed Harry Potter a year and a half ago- when he'd claimed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returned-when very few did. Me, being a half blood, and her, faking a family tree to show she has a magical relative, kept us alive at Hogwarts this year. Even after all these years, I still haven't told her how I feel. It killed me when she dated another, but I was relieved when it ended, and even comforted her. I now realize, I may never get to tell her.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! The next chapter, which will be posted very soon, will contain the first leg of the war. And LOADS of action ;D Please review! It keeps me going!<strong>

**P.S. If you are a Hunger Games fan, I have a Submit Your Own Tribute fic: The 35th Hunger Games for your reading pleasure.**

**FAQ**

**Why are the characters named after yourself/others?**

**-When I was younger, all I would write about would be stories/fan fiction about me and my friends. So now that I am getting into more serious writing I thought I'd give it one last go and write a story involving me and my friends, Courtney and Isaac (who is actually two people in one) as a sort of, goodbye to this kind of writing.**

**Why did you change the last names?**

**-Well, the last name Knight has been given to another character to in an upcoming story and I aciddently used Courtney's real last name, so for privacy reasons I changed hers.**


	2. Breach

As we stand in front of the school grounds; other groups distance themselves apart from us. Lupin turns to us and begins to give direction.

"I appreciate you all joining the fight. I can't guarantee everyone will survive, but to the best of my ability I will try to keep you all safe. I want you all to remember the basics of Defense against the Dark Arts, be creative with your spells, and watch each other's backs. These aren't normal classmates you'll be dueling for fun this time; these are trained killers they won't hesitate to make you suffer. Be sure to dodge the jets of green light. If anyone still wishes to back out, now is your chance, none of us will judge you any different." No one moves there feet in retaliation, but everyone did turn their heads to see if anyone is backing out. I catch Courtney's eye and give her a weak smile, which she returns with more promise than mine. I begin to go red.

"Good, thank you all again. Get ready, put some distance between each other-here they come," Lupin quickly adds at the approaching of figures from the Forbidden Forest. We spread apart with haste, our wands pointed and ready. The lights from the castle barely keep the grounds visible. I start to go over every combative spell in my head, and anything else that will help me stay alive. I gaze at Courtney, who is a few yards to my right, Lavender between us, and decide: I will keep her alive at all costs. I hope Isaac will understand if I don't come back, he knows how I feel about her.

A bang goes off in the distance but I see no sign of a spell. Another follows after, and with it the ground shakes. Another like the previous occurs, and then another, a bright light flashes in the distance. It only overcomes us for a split second before fading, and where the light originated, a new tantalizing view over takes us with awe. A red, but transparent dome encases us from all sides. From what I can see, it spreads up and over the castle. Orange spots seem to be almost…dissolving the sphere, or spreading it apart. Through the holes, which looks burned around its rough edges, the clear night sky is visible. The school's shield must just now be collapsing.

"They've broken through one of the defenses, everyone ready here they come!" Lupin shouts. By the Forbidden Forest, where the white light came from, one of the Orange holes is gaping open and out comes hundreds of figures, wands raised, charging. Some hooded, some masked, and some clearly visible in appearance close in on us. A battle cry like sound erupts from us, along with various incantations being shouted. Lights like I have never seen before begin illuminating the grounds. Curses, spells, shields, and other sorts begin to sore through the air

We all charge, curses barely miss my ribcage in the sprint towards the attackers. I keep Courtney in my field of vision at all times as we approach. I begin to cast Shielding Charms at the oncoming stunning spells that reach me. Spells begin to rain down from the castle's towers, some hitting their marks. Shortly after pots of sorts begin to fall from the towers. When they hit the ground-some on Death Eaters' heads- plants begin to sprout madly and entangle the victims. Some shout for help, others try freeing themselves by magic, or from another's, and most escape. A fleet of flying gargoyles and sprinting empty suits of armor begin charging the oncoming forces. I am faced with the problem presented in front of me: Death Eaters.

The Death Eaters begin to split through our charging line and duel us, we stop and try to keep in formation and expel the enemy, to no avail. Footsteps charge from behind me, I spin around at the sound to find a hooded Death Eater, wand raised high, screaming an inaudible incantation.

"_Protego!"_ I bellow out, hoping to cut off the Death Eaters incantation. The shield erupts between us and we both stumble backwards. The Death Eater regains his footing and begins to shoot curses at me from all waving angles. I dodge most and volley the rest with shield charms. I'm on the defense, not being able to get a single attack out. The Death Eater makes his first mistake; he shouts the same incantation as before, giving me enough time to cast a shield charm right in front of his oncoming spell. The force of the ricocheting curse knocks him backwards. He gives me my first, and only needed, opening.

"_Expelliarmus__!" _I shout. The Death Eaters wand flies out of his hand and out of sight. He's bewildered at what's just happened and begins to rush me.

"_Stupefy!"_ I exclaim. My stunning spell hits the Death Eater square in the chest. He topples over, and rolls to my feet. My first foe is down; I quickly scan my surroundings for Courtney. Our previous line is now a circle of duels. Among the few I recognize, Lupin dueling two, Lavender and Parvati are fighting two Death Eaters, and Dean is wrestling a man for, what seems like, the man's wand. A _bang_ catches me off guard. To my left Megan Jones is thrown into the castle wall with great force. She is struggling to get up, and find her wand. The Death Eater she was dueling is closing in on her, with his wand in the air. I immediately charge him, focused and wand pointed.

"_Ventus!_" I say. A spiraling gust of wind shoots from the tip of my wand at the Death Eater and sends him sprawling feet away. I help Megan up, rest her behind a castle pillar, pick up her fallen wand, and place it in her hand.

"Stay hidden until you're better or help comes along okay?" I tell her, and then run off before she can give me a response. I'm back looking for Courtney again; I spot her, and instantly panic. She's bleeding from a cut across her cheek, and pinned to the ground by a man's foot on her wand hand. Rage fills me and I dart across the grounds to her, moving out of the way of stray spells flying through the air. The man is taunting Courtney, who is squirming helplessly on ground, and prepares to finish her. It seems I forget I can use magic, because I tackle the enemy with my right shoulder into his side. We both tumble onto the ground, but I'm up first. The man is confused as to what's just happened to him, but before he's put together what knocked him over, my Stunning Spell hits him square in the forehead. The man collapses, and I rush to Courtney. I kneel to her on the ground.

"Are you okay? How's your hand and cheek?" I rapidly question. She looks up at me and gives me a half smile and reassures me, "I'm fine, I'm not in any pai-DUCK!" Courtney grabs me by the shoulders and pulls me down. I feel something zoom over my head at a fast speed, but before I can I see my attacker, Courtney has her wand pointed over my shoulder and shrieks, "_Petrificus Totalus!_"

Something heavy hits the ground behind me with a _thud._ I see now behind me a burley Death Eater is as stiff as a plank, with his hands and legs sticking to his sides. I loom back at Courtney who smiles at me, and then giggles. At the sight of her I can't help but smile back.

"_Are you okay? How's your hair and shoulders?"_ She says to me in a tone that's supposed to be mocking my own. I laugh at her impression, despite me being the joke of it. "Stop worrying so much we're only in a war against a powerful dark army," She tells me.

"I'll stop worrying when you stop getting yourself into so much trouble," I say through my smile back at her.

Our moment of peace is short lived; a nearby crash that shakes the ground itself brings us back to the horror that's happening around us. Giant holes are now embedded into the castle, and by the look of it, the cause was a pair of giants. The Death Eaters have breached the castle.

"We need to get inside!" says Courtney. I nod in agreement and we run to the castle walls hand-in-hand. I look back at where our formed group once was and see that we've all separated. A smaller giant I've never seen before is swinging a gargoyle like a sword at the other two. We're nearly at the newly made entrance in the castle when an explosion knocks us off our feet. I don't let go of Courtney and try to pull her up from the dirt, but I stop when I see the source of the Blasting Curse. I recognize the Death Eater from _The Daily Prophet_, when the mass breakout in Azkaban occurred. Antonin Dolohov stands a few yards away from me with his wand pointed. A motionless student lay behind him, face down in the dirt; we're his next targets.

Dolohov sends a curse at me so fast, I have to let go of Courtney, and have barely enough time to block it. Curse after curse is sent towards me, I hardly block each of them. Courtney is now up and begins to fire Stunning Spells at Dolohov. Dolohov blocks them with ease, and still has the speed to fire more back at us. Now with Courtney helping me I can get in shots at the Death Eater, but even with two against one, we're still equally matched. If not, he's better. We're being pushed back by the cascading fire of Dolohov's curses, our spells making no effect to breach his blocking. A Stunning Spell from the far right just misses Dolohov's face, he jerked his head back just in time. Lupin is rushing towards us, firing spells at Dolohov. We start to help him, but Lupin's shield charm bats us away from the ensuing duel between him an the famous Death Eater. "Go-inside-help the others-I can- handle this-Go!" Lupin says in between spells. We understand and retreat into the castle.

Death Eaters fly throughout the school, going down all corridors, some in pursuit, some being pursued, even more is the amount of duels in the Entrance Courtyard. A loud _crack _ is heard above me. I look up to see a piece of the ceiling coming down on us, fast.

"_Depulso!_"Courtney clamors, her wand directed right above us. The mass of ceiling slows down at the effect of the banishing charm, but is beginning to pick up speed again. Courtney can't hold it; I pick her up fireman style and run with her. Her yelp at the sudden ascent is dissolved by the thundering crash of rubble from behind.

I set Courtney down against the wall, both of us panting breathlessly. I look to one of the blown entrances to see five masked Death Eaters racing towards us.


	3. Rush

**Well, here it is! Chapter 3! This one's got a lot more Action, as well as some internal issues and special cameos/appearances ;) The hits have been climbing, but sadly not the reviews :/ I have enabled Anon reviews as well for those who are shy or don't have an account, so PLEASE REVIEW! They keep me updating faster! Even if it's a small one to just say you're reading at all. All feedback is appreciated. Without any further author noting, here is the next piece of War Stories.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter :/ except my own Original Characters :)**

* * *

><p>"Get up! We've got friends coming to greet us!" I warn sarcastically. We both stand side by side, wands pointing to the coming threat. The group notices us and begins to aim their wands. I point my wand at what sits above the opening in the castle wall: a large platform where a gargoyle once sat before being transfigured to join the battle. Curses start soaring toward us; Courtney raises a Shield Charm to block the few that come close. My eyes lock on both the platform and the Death Eaters; timing everything just right. The Death Eaters are close to the underside of the platform (Courtney still keeping up the shielding) when now the timing is correct.<p>

"_Diffindo!_" I yell, and with a slash from my wand, the platform above the entrance is severed from its holding place and comes crashing down on top of the Death Eaters below.

"Amazing!" Courtney applauds. I give another nervous smile at her, and feel myself blush a little. I take Courtney by the hand and run back to the Entrance Hall. Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet, all former Chasers for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and a young man, who is built and burley with brown hair and looks somewhat familiar, are fighting off eight Death Eaters advancing on them. Courtney and I quickly rush to join the group of outnumbered fighters.

"_Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!_" I keep chanting. My first Stunning spell misses its mark by mere inches, but catches the attention of its target. The Death Eater blocks the other spells, now that he knows where they are coming from. Angelina takes note of his distraction and uses the opportunity to hit the Death Eater with an Impediment Jinx. Courtney incapacitates said Death Eater with a Full Body Bind Curse. The seven remaining Death Eaters realize their targets have gained reinforcements and try to finish things quickly by sending several Killing Curses our way. Two of the Death Eaters start only aiming at me; I'm barely able to dodge all of the Killing Curses.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _my two opponents shout one after the pther, both trying to hit me with other curses to slow me down, come more killing curses. The giant chandelier above catches my eye. I back away to draw in the Death Eaters closer, while still blocking their curses and dodging the jets of green light.

"_Incarcifors!_" I yell, my wand swiping towards the chandelier. The heavy decoration overhead transfigurs into an equally large iron rod cage, that comes pelting down around the Death Eaters.

"_Expelliarmus!_" I say, and the two caged Death Eaters' wands fly out of their prison. Two stunning spells later, the trapped Death Eaters lie unconscious on the floor of the cell. To my right, Courtney is still dueling her Death Eater. I begin to assist a Death Eater's misaimed Killing Curse barely misses my neck.

"_Steleus!_" Courtney cries, as her green ringed hex hits the Death Eater in the face. Oddly enough the Death Eater gives out a great, "Achoooo!" and bends over. Courtney makes her shot count, and sends a strong Impediment Jinx that knocks the Death Eater off his feet.

"Oliver!" Katie shrieks. The burley wizard, who I now remember, hears the warning, and blocks a well aimed curse at his heart. Katie sends a curse over her fallen opponent and strikes the Death Eater in the side of his face. A loud bang behind Katie indicates Alicia's victory, though sporting a black eye. All of us stand there for a moment to catch our breath, but a loud crash over our heads forces us to split up. A giant's hand smashes away parts of the ceiling, causing rubble to fall down between our groups. Courtney pulls me away from the falling debris, and up into a staircase. Courtney releases my hand and continues going up the stairs.

"Come on! We can't let the Death Eaters get to the people in the towers," says Courtney. I follow her up a few flights of stairs until we reach the seventh floor. To our right is two red headed students fighting off a few Death Eaters; we take the hall to our left, where we here the patter of feet. We reach the end to take a right and find two Death Eaters, midway down the hall, hexing a fleeing student. Both Courtney and I send stunning spells to the Death Eaters, but one notices us too quickly and blocks them with a Shield Charm. The second Death Eater takes notice of us as well, and both begin to fire curses at us.

It's a heating duel between the four of us. These two Death Eaters seem almost as powerful as Dolohov. With a cackling laugh, the one on the right begins firing spells that ricochet off the walls and floor, which makes things more difficult for the both of us. The bouncing spells become unpredictable, they're too fast to produce a shield charm, that's when one of the jumping curses thuds off the floor and straight into my leg. I collapsed on one knee in pain. Blood starts to seap from a deep cut, but I can't let Courtney fight alone.

"_Ventus!_" I announce. My spiraling gust of air is oddly aimed with me being on one knee, and only blows off the hoods and masks of our foes. Like Dolohov, I remember these two perfectly. The giggly one on the right is Mulciber, and the blank staring one is Rodolphus Lestrange. The two halt their attack momentarily.

"Well, Rodolphus, it seems we have a pair of fighters. Unlike that fellow who tried to flee from our fun," Mulciber says with a crooked sneer, "I want the girl alive for a little while longer, but the boy is disposable. Wouldn't you agree Rodolphus?" he continued, looking up at the thick man who simply nods.

"Piss off!" Courtney shouts, wand still pointed at Mulciber's heart, though her hand is trembling.

"Now, now girly. I can tell by your attitude you must be a filthy mudblood!" Mulciber replies with rage concealing his former giggling state, "And for that you will watch your boyfriend here suffer! _Crucio!_"

Pain like I have never experienced before fills my body. I cringe all over, but nothing eases the hot stabbing sensation. I'm gasping for air, because every time I let out a breathe my lungs brought unspeakable pain. Courtney tries to interrupt him with a series of spells, but Rodolphus put up a Shield Charm in the middle of the room to block her onslaught. Tears stream down her face, while she furiously tries to stop the torturer. I begin to grunt and let smalls cries of despair slip through my gritted teeth. I try to hold back any kind pf sounds, but it's no use, more and more frequently they escape.

"Stop it! Stop please! Stop!" Courtney's blood shrieking cries echo through the hall. Her screams, and knowing I can't help her, bring tears to my eyes.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" Courtney cries through a sob. The broken pieces of glass and stone, caused by the rebounding curses, all levitate around with Courtney's swaying movements.

"Stop her!" Mulicber demands, but it is too late for Rodolphus to put up a defense. The surrounding debris from our battle charges Rodolphus. He is battered, stabbed, and cut by the onslaught of objects.

"_Stupefy!_" screams Courtney, and the jet of red light strikes the arm raised Rodolphus. He is thrown backwards, unconscious. Courtney shoots off another at Mulciber, but he is able to block it. His torture is lifted from me and I immediately feel a throbbing sensation all over my body, but relief also takes over. My eyes are closed tight and my right cheek is pressed into the ground; I'm panting, body limp, and seeing spots all over. I think I can hear Courtney and Mulciber's duel, as well as him shooting off various insults at her.

I hear a small whimper of pain from Courtney; she then falls back on top of me. A small gash is present above her eyebrow. Mulciber closes in on us with his wand ready.

"Die you filthy tramp!" he screams.

"NO!" I scream back in defiance. I'm up, my body covering Courtney's, and my wand drawn back.

"_Confringo!_" I bellow. A purple beam of light shoots between us and Mulciber, and from it comes a small explosion that blasts our surroundings apart. The blast throws Mulciber back several feet, and he lands with a loud thud. No noise is heard from him as he does. His body lay limp and unconscious. After the thunderous explosion, all is quiet in the hall, other than the faint noise of the distant battles.

"Are you okay?" Courtney asks me. Her face is damp with tears and chest puffing in exhaustion.

"I'm fine, what about you?" I ask back.

"You're the one who has been tortured! Stop worrying about me!" Courtney says with irritation in her voice. I don't know what to say her, so I try to stand up, but the cut on my leg causes me to stand unbalanced.

"Let me help you," Courtney claims worryingly.

"No, I'm fine really. Just let me get used to it." I reply, trying to sound okay. I try to take a few steps, but lose my balance and need to lean against the wall.

"Damn it Cody, stop being stubborn and let me help you!" Courtney fires off at me. I've never heard her peaceful voice so full of anger. I dare not argue with her, so I let her hold onto me, and help me walk down the corridor. It's hard to take in that I'm supposed to be the one protecting Courtney, when she's the one who is supporting me to the staircase, in complete silence. We reach the top of the stairwell, when the sound of charging footsteps catches our attention. Across the stairs, on the balcony a Death Eater emerges.

"Die!" His gruff voice yells from across the tapestry. He flicks his wand, and sends a curse straight for us.

"_Protego!_" Courtney retaliates, and blocks the curse. I break away from Courtney's hold and try and use my own curse, but I cant keep my balance and fire the curse in the complete other direction, and proceed to tumble to the ground. I try to stand back up, but the fighting Death Eater throws a curse at the banister in front of us, and with a bright light and a loud _bang_, Courtney is thrown backwards and I off balance. The banister in front of us looks as though it's rotting away with thousands of years of age, in a matter of seconds. From the floor I raise my wand to the Death Eater, but I'm quickly disarmed by him, my wand flying over the staircase and seven floors below. The Death Eater sprints around the side to where we are, my wand gone and Courtney disoriented on the ground, this could be it.

He reaches us, and wand is ready to kill.

"_Avada Keda-_"

"_Flipendo!_" a far off voice interrupts. A purple and yellow sparked jinx erupts in front of the Death Eater and is knocked back to the rotting banister that breaks against his weight. The Death Eater plunges seven stories below with wailing that echoes and slowly fades.

Bewildered at what's just happened, I try to turn my fallen body over. From my slanted view from the ground I can make out in the distance a familiar face racing towards us, behind him the group we passed before still fights.

Isaac reaches us with a look of fright upon his face. He is clearly panicked by the injuries Courtney and I have sustained.

"Are you two okay! Please tell me you're okay!" Isaac pants in fear. I'm still shocked as to why he is here, he's under-aged, he was escorted out with the rest of the school, he can't be here, he shouldn't be here.

"Wha- wait, why? I'm fine, how're you here?" I stammer in a quandary.

"You didn't think I'd really leave you alone to fight? I mean look at your position right now," Isaac says with a small grin. "Now what's the dam-Oh hello Courtney, how're you?' Isaac asks with a growing smile. I'm immediately embarrassed, knowing Isaacs grinning because I've gone and gotten paired up with my love interest.

"Oh I'm fine, tend to your reckless best friend here. He's gone got himself a gashed leg, and blown up half the corridor over there," Courtney remarks with a small smile.

"Told you to work on those blasting curses. Give me your leg," Isaac scoffs. I sit down against the wall with my wounded leg outstretched. "_Ferula,_" Isaac says with his wand tip touching my injury. Two wooden rods and bandages are conjured from the wand and incase my leg. The contact at first is uncomfortable, but the pressure ceases the bleeding.

"Thanks," I say. "So get to explaining."

"Nice to see you too. Well if you must now and not learn to be gratefu-" Isaac's words are cut off by a loud explosion from the hall he was charging down earlier. A white light is the cause of the sound. We huddle together as the entire floor seems to shake. Large chunks of the ceiling start to come down hard at the site of the explosion. Screams that are not our own flow down the hall. A fleeing figure emerges from the dust and rubble and barrels out of sight down another corridor.

"We need to go!" Isaac orders, coughing out his must be dust filled lungs. Isaac wraps my arm around his neck and props me up on my feet. Courtney follows suit with the other side. I allow their help and begin to hobble to the staircase.

I glance back over my shoulder, back to the crash site. The dust is settling, a group is huddled around one of the red heads from earlier while he hovers over a body on the ground. They're shouting, but I can't hear what they're saying over the ringing in my ears. We're far enough down the stairs to where I can't see the group anymore. A few steps later, even over the irritating ringing, a clear, audible name blasts across the entire floor.

"ROOKWOOD!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What did you guys think! PLEASE REVIEW! I don't think I can emphasise that enough. Chapter 4 may or may not be coming soon. I have a feeling it's going to be a bit lengthy (lengthy for me at least), but deifnietly more action, suspense, appearances, and...drama? You'll see :) Give me some reviews! Thanks again for reading!<strong>

**_=Left4Hunger=_**


	4. Hope

**Hey guys! Time for chapter four! I couldn't wait to post this, it's both the longest and my favorite chapter so far! I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did, it's full of action, drama, and tragedy. I hope those three equal up tp something great for you guys. Oh, there is also TONS and TONS of cameos, and appearances in this one. Like, TONS! I hope you also enjoy them as well. Please remember to review! :D Anything at all would be great, so thanks! Here you go:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter, just my OCs :]**

* * *

><p>"We need to retrieve my wand, it's in the hall somewhere," I inform my team.<p>

"We'll get it don't worry, but you'll need to sit down for a while. Maybe we can get you to the infirmary," Isaac replies. Embarrassment and anger flush through me at his suggestion.

"No, I'm not," I try my best to say calmly through gritted teeth, "I am not leaving both of you to fight while I stay in some depressing pit of agony with a thermometer sticking out of my mouth."

Isaac chuckles at the statement, almost missing a step down the stairwell. Courtney stays silent, still helping Isaac prop me up from under my armpits, at the request. I figure she still must be a fuming from our little disagreement moments ago.

"You having a wand or not, we can't fight dragging you like this," Isaac says coldly. His reasoning is unsettlingly true, and I don't want to admit it, but the impulsive side of me doesn't want me to let them fight without me.

"I don't care; I will hop on one leg if I have to. I won't sit on a stretcher and wonder what's happening to you two," I press on.

"We'll set you somewhere safe then so you can watch us. That okay, hard head?" Isaac proposes. I look at Courtney, who is still being mute.

"Well, what do you think?" I ask her. Her giant brown eyes gaze up at me, lip quivering for an answer.

"Do whatever you want. You seem to be doing it anyways, despite what we insist," Courtney retorts, anger clear in her tone. I think I'm actually a little upset at the fact that she is pissy over me wanting to protect her. Above all else, Isaac isn't helping the situation by babying me. My eyes lock with Courtney's in a cold stare, unable to think of a response.

"If you two are done I suggest we find that wand of yours, since you're apparently

going nowhere," Isaac interjects. I'm broken from my trance at both his voice, and the clamoring thunder of the battle below as we descend further down the stairs. I nod in agreement as we reach the bottom of the stairwell.

The battle before us is far more brutal than when we left it. The walls around the great hall are cracked, holes puncture the building, tables, armor, and remains of gargoyles are strewn across the floor. Worst of all, bodies occupy the grounds with their cold lifeless stares. Flashes of light burst from all directions, with almost each of them, someone falls.

"Up against the wall," Isaac orders me. With my eyes stuck on the scene before me, I reluctantly oblige. Courtney and Isaac help me to the cold wall, I lean against it with my leg positioned comfortably crossed in front of the other. They release me when I can support myself, and turn to face the mayhem.

"I think I see it, Cody's wand," Isaac says. He points somewhere far across the Hall, which I can't see with my comrades blocking my vision. "Cover me?" Isaac asks, not even looking at Courtney. Courtney nods in agreement. I crane my neck around them to see what Isaac is about to face, terror twists my expression at the sight. I can see my wand-12 ½ inches, holly with a Unicorn tail hair core-placed out in the open in between a piece of broken ceiling and a Death Eater's transfigured body. The real fright comes from the long distance Isaac will have to run to get to it, and what lies between. Groups of duels occupy the entire way to my wand, Isaac will have to run past them get to his prize. Isaac grips his wand tight; Courtney unsheathes hers from her jeans waistband.

"No! Wait! Don't!" I beg. Isaac either doesn't hear, or doesn't care, because he breaks into a full out sprint through the chaos. Courtney darts to the right, and circles the crowd of battles with her wand ready. My whole body is shaking, if something happens to Isaac, I don't know what I would do. He isn't even supposed to be here, let alone protecting me and Courtney. My breathing becomes quick and comes in short intervals as I watch my friends flee into the pit of it all.

Isaac begins ducking, curses and hexes flying all around him. Courtney begins throwing Stunning Spells at enemies who have their backs turned, or ones who obviously take notice of Isaac. My jaw clenches, and teeth grind as Isaac gets closer and closer to my wand. He throws constant Shielding Charms around himself to protect him from stray spells. He is mere steps from the wand when a bright light followed by a small explosion directly from his right side sends him tumbling to the floor. My gaze switched to Courtney, a Death Eater has closed in on her. She fights fearlessly with him, her wand slashing with anger and ferocity.

My eyes can't decide where to look, they constantly jump back and fourth between Isaac on the floor, underneath small debris, and Courtney's fierce duel. I start to panic; I'm a helpless burden to those I should be protecting. I can't even move without the support of the wall behind me. Thoughts of what could happen to Courtney and Isaac flood my mind, and my breathing becomes hysterical. I shut my eyes tight, and kneel to the ground, holding onto a broken pillar next to me. I can't watch my friends die. I need to be brave but I can't, it's too much. A shriek from Courtney causes me to shoot my eyes open. She's standing with her back turned to her opponent. She's hunched over, cupping her cheek in her right hand. Her attacker, panting heavily, points his wand at her back, ready to finish her off.

My eyes widen in horror, but before doubt takes me over, Courtney quickly spins around on her heals, directs her wand at the Death Eater's chest and cries, "_Expulso!_" An echoing _bang_ erupts between the two, and the Death Eater is blasted feet away from Courtney. She is smirking at her victory. My eyes flicker to where I had seen Isaac moments before, to see that he's vanished. Two flashes of light catch the corner of my eye; two hooded figures fall shortly after. From where they fall comes Isaac bolting towards me, my wand sprouting from his pocket, and a thin fiery whip erupting from his own. With a flick of his wand, the fire is extinguished, and he reaches me.

"There you are. Happy?" he pants, but beams with my wand stretched out to me. I feel an enormous grin sweep across my face and let out one huge exasperated sigh. My breathing slows once Courtney joins our huddle and I can't help but laugh. The two look at me with faces of utter confusion.

"What's gotten into him?" Courtney questions. I calm myself down and clutch my wand tight, being so thankful that it's back where it belongs.

"You two, you're both brilliant!" I declare. They both raise their eyebrows, still not feeling the gravity of my statement. "That whole time, I was sitting here worrying like a troublesome mother over you two going to get hurt, when you both are perfectly capable fighters. I'm so stupid for not having any faith in you two. I'm sorry, I need to stop being so selfish," I finish.

A deafening blast from no where catches us all off guard. A figure to my right is sent flying into the wall. The person crumbles in defeat when a falling object crushes against his skull, and knocks him unconscious.

"All is forgiven, now can we please discuss this later when we're not all in a fight for the world's fate?" Isaac asks. I smirk and reach out my hand to him, which he tightly grabs and hoists me up on my limping leg. When I'm upright the wooden doors in the hall burst open, and giant spiders flood the Hall. Acromantula. Screams of terror from both foes and allies sweep the Hall as the spiders indiscriminately attack anyone in sight.

"Quick behind the table!" Courtney commands. She grabs my hand, and I hobble behind her until we're crouched behind the remains of the Ravenclaw table used for meals. I'm able to kneel and arch myself to see over the table, and join my friends in a flurry of spells directed at the Acromantula.

"_Reducto!_" Isaac shouts.

"_Confringo!_" I scream.

"_Aguamenti!_" Courtney boasts confidently.

Isaac's blast knocks over a statue, which crashes into the swarm of arachnids. My curse lands in the middle of a grouping of spiders, erupts, and sends bits of the beasts shooting all over the hall. Courtney's powerful jet of water blasts a spider closing in on us backwards and into another, causing them to stumble over one another.

"_Incendio!_" I cry. A jet of flame shoots from my wand, and engulfs the bumbling pair of spiders. More and more curses illuminate the hall from every direction, we continue our rapid fire of charms and spells into the fray.

"Don't hurt 'em! Don't hurt 'em!" a gruff, loud voice yells across the Hall. Hagrid the groundskeeper, pink umbrella in hand, charges toward the lot of bugs.

"What does he think he's doing!" Courtney squeals in shock, her hand covering her mouth. Isaac lowers his pointed wand at the sight. A figure that seemed to appear out of thin air charges towards Hagrid, screaming at the top of his lungs. The boy never makes it anywhere close to Hagrid before it happenes. Every last available Acromantula surrounds Hagrid. They soon engulf him, until he is no where to be seen. The cluster of black movement that conceals the groundskeeper filters out of the Hall and onto the grounds outside. The boy continues to follow and shout as two others, who I remember from the crumbling hall on the seventh floor, chase after him.

"What are they doing? I don't get it," Isaac asks, his mouth gaping open in an "o" shape. The few Death Eaters that had remained in the Hall slowly start to flee from the site. Students and staff begin to gather up wounded and the dead, while others go in pursuit of the enemies. We need to help with the fight outside, that's where the battle needs us most. The adrenaline coursing through me eases the pain, I can now easily stand.

"_Diffindo,_" I murmur. With a small flick of my wand, the bandages and splint are severed, and fall to the ground. Courtney takes notice of my actions and squints in astonishment.

"And what are _you_ doing?" she asks. Her arms crossed and hip pivoted outwards.

"What does it look like? We're going to help," I reply. I shake off the remains of my bandages and begin to walk towards the broken wall to the outside grounds. My leg is a bit tough to walk on, I have a slight limp, but I can manage. I lock my sight on Isaac, looking for his agreement in the sudden plan. Isaac grins, and walks towards me and gives me a pat on the back. His agreement gives me reassurance that he believes in me, like I have now started to believe in him and Courtney. Isaac turns from Courtney.

"You coming or not?" Isaac questions as he walks past me not even looking back at Courtney and moving straight past me. I look back at Courtney and can't help but grin at the look of bewilderment upon her face. I shoot a raised eyebrow and a shrug at Courtney and proceed to follow Isaac out onto the grounds. Behind me I can hear Courtney mumble something about men being stubborn and then her stomping footsteps.

I reach Isaac at the crumbled remains of the wall, his back to me. I place a firm hand on his shoulder and look out onto the grounds, and see what Isaac's hardened face is glaring at. It's gotten worse. Courtney joins us and lets out a soft gasp. More forces are moving in onto the grounds. Three giants fight in the center of the battlefield, people below both trying to get out of the way of the thundering feet and others failing at bringing down the opposing giant with various spells. More wounded are being carried through the several new entry ways into the castle, and a tower where the herbologists had been throwing plants has been completely obliterated. More duels ensue outside, and they don't seem to be ceasing anytime soon. It's hard to tell which side is winning, though we are clearly out numbered.

"Well let's get this on shall we? Take your pick then," Isaac says through a small fake smirk. He nudges me, indicating I'm the one to pick. I see a group of students being levitated and thrown about by cackling Death Eaters, Another being tortured while the inflictor taunts. It instantly reminds me of moments ago, of the battle on the seventh floor. The three bodies of students twist and writhe in pain as one is thrown into the side of a crumbling staircase. I'm fuming with the pain, remembrance, and frustration of what the scene brings back.

"There," I simply remark. My eyes train on the three Death Eaters, I begin to run as fast as I can with my current limp. Isaac and Courtney trot behind, obviously not moving at their top speed, not wanting to pass me.

"Let them have it mate. I'll cover you, and Courtney will take out anyone trying to get in the way," Isaac instructs. We listen intently as his battle plans have proven effective thus far, something Isaac was always talented at during our stay here at Hogwarts the past 6 years.

The three opponents don't see us approaching, too engrossed in their session of torturing.

"_Incarcerous!_" I belt. A spark of faint purple light glimmers from my aimed wand, and ropes blasts from its tip, ensnaring one of the unsuspecting Death Eaters. The Death Eater falls to ground after losing his balance in the imprisoning ropes. "_Stupefy!_" I yell. My stunner hits another Death Eater square in the face as he looks on at his tangled ally. The third fires an orange curse that Isaac quickly deflects with a loud cry of, "_Protego__!_"

"_Confundo!_" Courtney shrieks from behind me. The charm proves successful , as the cloaked enemy begins to go wide-eyed and looks as though he is going to lose his balance. He looks down, and as if eyes couldn't get any wider, he looks astonished and begins stomping on the tied up Death Eater's hand that was trying to reach for his wand. The stomping Death Eater cries out in fear as if he were crushing a cockroach, while the other shouts numerous insults at his confunded partner.

"You were always good at that," I remark at Courtney, who's wand is still pointed at the idiotic enemy. Two stunning spells later, and the air is no longer filled with cries from our, now defeated, foes.

"We need to help them," Courtney says, quite shaken. She must be as emotionally triggered as I am when seeing what happened to the four students that lay beaten and, some, unconscious below us. Isaac and I quickly tend to the injured, my hand clasps on the shoulder of the incapacitated kid who is the closest to me. I turn over his limp body, so that he is on his back. I don't recognize him, or the girl Courtney is helping next to us. Isaac jogs to the pair of student's who were thrown into the shambled staircase. I feel for a pulse under the student's jaw, I wait a few seconds, but a slow and steady pulse is emanating. He was the tortured one for sure, likely passed out from the pain. Who knows how long these three had been fighting the now defeated Death Eaters?

"This ones just passed out, should be fine. You?" I ask Courtney.

"She's got a few bruises and bumps, but she is breathing," Courtney says with a sigh of relief, lifting her turned ear from the unconscious girl. "Isaac how're those two?"

"Fine! They're just a bit shaken," Isaac shouts back. He helps one of the boys on his feet, while the other is able to stand on his own. In the darkness I can't make out the faces of the two, but judging by their size, they couldn't be any older than us.

"Take Peakes to the infirmary. He can't go on with his leg like this," I hear Isaac say to the walking figure close on his rear.

"I need to s-stay and…help and fight," The boy responds, he seems disorientated.

"_Lumos_," I hear Courtney mumble beside me. Her wand illuminates the faces of Isaac and his new company. Isaac holds up Jimmy Peakes under his left shoulder, Jimmy not at all using his right leg to assist Isaac. Jimmy's eyes are glazed over in exhaustion, blood streams down a small puncture above his left eyebrow, and through his torn pants, I spot his very own tibia protruding from his skin, blood stained around its exit. I wince at the intensity of the damage. The boy moving sluggishly behind Isaac is Collin Creevey. I had seen both of them being ushered out during the evacuation, why are they here and fighting?

"This one's pretty bad though," Isaac says in a depressing demeanor, gesturing to Peakes leaning on his shoulder and ignoring Collin's previous comment.

"Hey, I'm alive aren't I?" Peakes says weakly, his eyelids half closed.

"Don't let him fall unconscious, he could have a concussion judging from that nasty gash," Courtney informs Isaac. "And that is a compound fracture, a bad one by the looks of it." She adds, obviously a bit disgusted at the injury.

"Hurts worse than a bludger to the cranium that's for sure," Peakes adds, with an attempt at a smile afterwards. Isaac examines the wound with a closer look and gives a deep sigh.

"Collin, take him to the infirmary. Do not make any stops or attempts at a fight what so over. Got it? Keep him conscious, and stay hidden," Isaac instructs a now more focused Collin.

"B-but…okay fine. I'll be back before you know it," Collin complies. Isaac gently transfers Peakes from his shoulder to Collin's. The two start to hobble away into the dimly lit entrance of the Hall.

"These two are in Ravenclaw with me," Courtney realizes, looking down at the two sleeping bodies. "Let's get them out of harm's way."

I look to Isaac with my right eyebrow raised, he didn't seem surprised at all that Collin and Peakes were here, fighting, despite them both being underage. Exactly like Isaac.

"Care to explain everything now that we have a moment?" I ask. Isaac looks back with a blank stare, and then gives a quick shake of his head as if an idea blasted into his mind.

"Oh! Right then. Well, I had heard Collin talking to Peakes during the evactuation, trying to convince him to sneak back in to help fight. Peakes was skeptical at first, so I asked if I can join. I told them if they didn't let me go with them I'd rat them out to Filch, and you know Filch would have a field day with them since none of the other staff would be watching. Anyways, Peakes agreed since I joined, and we snuck out of the crowd and through one of the secret passageways, in which we met one of the Weasley twins. Can never tell them apart," Isaac rambled only stopping to help us lean the limp students against the castle wall, making sure they were well hidden in the shadows cast by the castle. "So they let us on in, I got separated from Peakes and Collin when one of the giants smashed through one of the Hall's walls. I had heard from one of the former Gryffindor chasers that you two had headed up stairs. After a short scuffle with an unsuspecting Death Eater, low and behold I found you two in need of my help on the seventh floor." Isaac finished his story with a triumphant smirk smeared across his face.

_"You sly bastard," I simply say to him, a grin plastered on my face. We both chuckle, Courtney even letting a small giggle slip despite her sour mood. I mean we're only in the middle of war, lighten up. _

_"As thankful as I am, really I am, we need to get moving. I don't like the look of things out there," Courtney says in a small voice. We stand up from the victimized students, and stop grinning_. If I wasn't sure we were losing before, we surely are now.

Three jets of green light find their targets, and all three collapse to the ground like puppets getting their strings cut. More and more of our allies fight multiple Death Eaters at once, most by themselves. Numerous pairs of students rush their injured friends back into the castle for aid, some struck down in the process. The centaur Divination teacher, Firenze, gallops across the grounds on a wounded leg to save a young student slumped over his back, dodging flashes of curses that tailed him. He fired arrows from his bow back at the attackers, most in vain as they were deflected or dodged, but one struck down a Death Eater whose back was turned to the centaur.

The three of us stood there, far enough from the main battle to go unnoticed, but close enough to make out each and every battle ensuing. We were frozen, unable to decide who to help next, it all seemed hopeless. We can't help everyone, and separating could mean the death of any of us. Everything was going cold, the only thing keeping the darkness visible were the lights of spells, and the school, as well as the glow from others' wands.

More cloaked figures joined the Death Eaters as reinforcements. They almost seemed like they were hovering above the ground. I gaze up at the moon to see fleets of more hooded foes descending down onto the battlegrounds. These aren't' Death Eater reinforcements. They're dementors. Fear, not sure if it was coming from the dementors or just my own thoughts, sinks into me. Cold, depressing thoughts like before overwhelm me. My hand shakes uncontrollably, I look to Courtney and Isaac for some sort of reassurance, but I find them with fear stricken faces and their wants still at their sides. Just looking at them sends me hopeless thoughts of the two not making it through the war, and me having to live with the remembrance of them dead. Blasts of silver light in various shapes and sizes from the grounds disperse the group of soul sucking beasts in the night sky.

My thoughts break when a limping male student rushes across the field. His hurry slowly fades, and beings to progressively slow down, until he is on his knees, breathing heavily with his hands pressing into his ears as if to stop some deafening sound no one else can hear. A dementor, broken off from the flock above, fills the distance between them, and gracefully begins to present itself to the shaking student.

"G-Guys," I am barely able to stammer out, "Dementors…we need to help him."

I hear a gulp of fear commence from Isaac. He grips his wand tight, shakes his head of the bothering thoughts I know are attacking him, and beings to march unsteadily in the direction of the Dementor. Isaac directs his wand at the dementor, his wrist bobbing uncontrollably.

"_Expecto P-Potronum!_" Isaac stutters out loudly. Small silver wisps waft from the end of his wand, but quickly fade. Isaac keeps pushing forward towards the attacking dementor.

"EX-EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Isaac shouts, his voice shaken and dry sounding. A larger condensation of the sliver light unveils itself from his wand, but just as the last attempt, it quickly fades. As Isaac is within throwing distance of the dementor, he slowly collapses to the ground, the dementor now having two meals at his feet.

"Courtney…Courtney the Patronus Charm," I nudge Courtney. She seems to be lost for words, not even able to form a response. I raise my wand, ready to cast the charm. I was only able to cast the charm once in a reformed D.A. meeting this year. It had a full form, but quickly vanished. Isaac was one of the few that actually got his to form properly, but then broke once his concentration was lost. I try and think of happy thoughts, family, my life here at Hogwarts, Isaac, Courtney…none producing more than a few wisps of light as I chant, "_Expecto Patronum_," over and over.

The dementor begins to lower its head down to its first victim, who is now in the fettle position. Isaac, who isn't much farther away, is on his knees with his head lowered, almost unaware of the grueling action that is about to unfold upon the student so close to him. I close my eyes and go back in my mind to the day Courtney and I made our promise, our promise to keep each other safe in this devastating year at Hogwarts.

We were sitting against a wall in Diagon Alley, watching shoppers and other pedestrians flow in and out of the shops and stores that were crammed in the small plaza. We each had a butterbeer in hand, laughing at all the ridiculous things we saw and past memories we share. We had tried to stay happy that day after finishing our school shopping, since it was the day _The Daily Prophet_ announced Snape as new headmaster at Hogwarts, and from there rumors flew of his new staff members that would be joining him. We had the plan of faking her family tree complete, and were now talking about what the new school year would be like. She had given my hand a gentle squeeze, asked me if everything would be okay. Despite my face feeling like it was on fire, I grasped it tightly and had told her I promised to keep her safe, a promise I am still going to hold now. I had never been happier with Courtney than on that day.

My eyes shoot open and I get a firm grip on my wand. The dementor inches its hands up to remove his hood, ready to plant its final kiss.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" I confidently announce. A burst of silver light emits from my wand and charges the dementor. Half way to its target the light shifts, and reforms itself into a pouncing lion that leaps over Isaac and straight for the cloaked monster. The dementor notices the silver lion too late and is batted away by its swinging claw. The black creature is sent tumbling through the air and it immediately retreats to the forest beyond. The chill that surrounds us is instantly lifted with one lap my patronus makes a around us. Isaac slowly rises, as does Courtney.

"That, was incredible!" Courtney pants, all traces of her bitter mood towards me gone. I smile confidently, comfortable that I'm not blushing for once.

"Damn brilliant!" Isaac adds, making his way back towards me and takes my hand in a strong handshake. The hopelessness that covered the area is lifting with every passing second, my patronus evaporates shortly after.

"A lion, how manly!" Isaac jokes with a small punch in my arm. I rub the spot he hit with my free hand, still keeping a cocky smirk on my face. I had always had the suspicion that my patronus had been some sort of four legged beast, back in training it didn't quite get to distinct features. Now I know it's a lion, something I have always tried to achieve was to have a lion's heart. A lion patronus? Close enough, I'll take it.

"We should help him," Courtney's caring voice drifts into my ears. She steadily walks over to the victimized student, he's still curled into a ball, shaking furiously. Courtney reaches him and kneels down slowly, not wanting to scare him any farther than he has already been. She graciously wraps a caring arm around his shoulders and nuzzles her head into his. She begins to whisper in his ear, I can't hear what she says, but I know hey're caring words of encouragement and sympathy. I have to admit, when Isaac first showed up in the battle and he and Courtney were disagreeing with me, all the while being friendly, I felt jealousy. I don't know why, I know Isaac would never betray my trust in such a way, but the feeling was there, in the pit of my gut gnawing at me. But now it's different, Courtney is legitimately helping this boy through an extreme stress that very few people have felt. Not everyone is nearly kissed by a dementor everyday. Her sweet words are only full of care, and despite her close proximity with the student, that gnawing feeling has not resurfaced. Courtney has flourished into something amazing throughout her years here, and I can't stop feeling and seeing it every passing moment.

Courtney pulls an assuring nod from the broken boy and engages in helping him to his feet. Slowly but surely they pace their way towards us, Courtney still speaking into his ear, his head lowered and body bent over.

"These are the two I was talking about, the ones who saved you. They felt what we felt too okay? We're going to get you away from here," I hear Courtney say in a light whisper as she drifts closer to us. The blonde student begins to lean a lot more of his weight onto Courtney, so Isaac and I, with great care, take him off her hands. All four of us walk solemnly back to the castle exterior, nothing making a sound except for the ongoing war in the background and Courtney, still whispering to the boy, trails behind us; one hand rested upon the student's back, softly patting it with each encouraging word she gives.

We rest the internally injured student against the stone of the outer castle, just a few strides away from the pair that were tortured moments before we found the blonde.

"Everything's going to be okay, go to sleep. No one will bother you," Courtney hushes into the boy's ear. He gives something between a shake and a nod of his head and closes his exhaust filled eyes, and curls back into the ball he was once in, now against the wall.

"Why did you tell him to go to sleep?" Isaac whispers, now slowly backing away from the injured lot.

"No one will bother him if they think he's dead, and I think he's far enough out of sight," Courtney replies. She takes a deep breath, steadies her twitching hand that carries her wand and closes her eyes for a few seconds.

"How does it look?" she asks, her eyes now opened, but her back still turned to the violence only walking distance away.

"Same as before, maybe a bit worse," I reply, my voice a bit hoarse. I know precisely what she had meant in her question. Courtney gives a shaky intake of break, and exhales it with the exact amount of anxiety as the inhale.

"For us?" she shakily ponders, her knuckles now white from the tight grip she has on her wand, the other fisting her jeans. I can read she has doubts about us winning, everything seems hopeless, especially after the dementor attack, but we need to stay strong, only I can't find the words to help.

"For us," Isaac sternly confirms, "but it's not over. Do not lose hope. Do not ever lose hope."

And there are the words. Hope. Hope is everything right now; hope is the one point that has been keeping us moving this whole time. Hope will have to drive us to victory. We need to have hope in ourselves, our allies, and in Harry Potter.

"Thank you," I speak. It's all I can really articulate say to Isaac's simple statement that holds so much in it. "We need to press on, for our families, friends, teachers, the dead, the injured, the world and for Harry."

Courtney ceases her blank stare and moves to look at me; Isaac turns his body in my direction as well. All three of us take small glances in each others eyes, like we are making a silent vow, to not give up.

"Press on," Isaac repeats. We all give a firm nod in acceptance. Stray jets of light soar high above our heads and strike the castle. A few small stones rain down around us, but the piece of wall collapses inward. We all look on onto the growing battle yet again.

"It's moving closer, we can't be targets around the injured," I declare. In the distance I can make out the burning remains of the quidditch pitch, and the merpeople submerging from oncoming killing curses into the lake. The giant squid's tentacles also dipping back into the lake in defeat, one of its arms being wounded by fire.

"Let's go, start from the beginning and do what we usually do: help the ones who need fighters," Courtney decides. Isaac already begins his trudge back to the entry we came from in acceptance. Courtney follows directly behind him, then I after her. The pain of my wounded leg begins to throb again, the adrenaline is wearing off. It becomes difficult to follow walking on the debris covered ground along the outside walls. I almost fall behind when Courtney's reaching hand comes into view. Her warm smile says too much to me. It seems apologetic, welcoming, and helpful all at once. I tenderly take her hand into my own, and start again to make the miniscule journey back to our destination, Courtney's hand moves behind her back to steady my stretching hand towards hers. To immense surprise, her fingers intertwine in the spaces between mine. I bite my bottom lip to keep in the grin that is dieing to be freed.

We persevere through the tread back to our goal, almost there now, the silence not letting up. We arrive at the entrance we came from to attack the three Death Eaters and stand in a line, my hand not leaving Courtney's. More curses glide through the empty sky around us.

"It's your turn to pick," I remark. Isaac nods, and begins to scan the Warfield. Booms shake the castle, dust drizzling from the walls and ceiling. The attacks must now be coming from the secret passageways that some of us were guarding. There must be several battles going on throughout the castle. An empty, crumbled suit of armor lies at our feet, one of the few substitutes the staff used for our lack of numbers against the oncoming threat. Several broken pieces of the gargoyles that were perched all over the castle lay motionless and silent all around the Hall. Isaac still carefully picking who we will help next, our choice may mean another number of lives saved.

"There," Isaac speaks. He begins to raise his hand to indicate our next move, but a cackling laugh all too familiar breaks sound around us, leaving Courtney and I wide eyed at what is coming.

"Ohh Tramp! Trampy tramp tramp mudblood! Come hereeee!" Mulciber's voice shakes the dust filled air. We all dart around to face our ghost of an enemy that is back for revenge. Mulciber stomps across the Hall; his robe singed and tattered, his face cut and ash ridden. His eyes are wide and his head cocked to the side his evil smile rises up. Behind him a women lies motionless, likely taken out for being in his path to us. His hand is too quick, he sends a curse blazing towards us, and I have little time to send up my shield charm to block it. Both the force of speeding curse, and the unsteadiness of my wounded leg knocks me off my feet and sends me to the cold marble floor, releasing Courtney's hand so I do not bring her down with me.

"_Stupefy_!"

"_Petrificus Totalu__s_!"Both incantations ring above me. With two flick of Mulciber's wand both spells are extinguished; both nowhere near meeting their mark.

"You both will need to be a bit more creative than that!" Mulciber taunts. He hold his wand high, ready for another strike, "Filth! All of-"

"_Piertotum Locomotor!_" Courtney roars, her wand locked onto the broken armor before us. The shambled armor quickly springs to life, assembling whatever broken parts of itself it can, and charges Mulciber. The armor only makes two steps before Mulciber's deafening spell blasts the armor back to pieces, the explosion sending the torso of the armor crashing into an unprepared Courtney. Courtney falls on top of me, a deep red gash present on her forehead, and her expression helplessly dazed. Another bang, but Isaac steps in front of us,

"_Protego!_" he pants, his shield dissolving with the strike of the curse. He sends more Stunning Spells, only to be effortlessly blocked by Mulciber.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Mulciber cries, his sadistic grin very much still present upon his face. The jet of green light barely missing Isaac's twisting body. Isaac goes to cast a spell, reverting his body back to a forward position, his wand directed at Mulciber. Before an incantation can leave Isaac's lips, Mulciber stokes his wand like a paintbrush, which easily disarms Isaac, his wand flipping through the air and landing behind me, Mulciber's laugh now filling the Great Hall.

"Unarmed boy? Well, I rather do like to play with my prey_, Crucio_!" Mulciber cackles. The all too familiar movements of what Isaac's body does next terrify me. Isaac instantly drops to the ground, body cringing in pain. Intense grunts escape his mouth as every vein in his neck becomes visible.

"Now, the rest of you lover boys stay out of the way, I want the filthy mudblood," Mulciber says coldly, his facial expression not changing from his twisted happiness. He begins to stalk forward, taking his sweet time, wand still having a torturing hold on Isaac who is unable to move in his state.

"No, don't!" I plea. I sit up and gently roll Courtney off me. I reach for my wand and being to raise it in retaliation, but without missing a beat, Mulciber quickly disarms me, my weapon and only defense sent flying. Mulciber's hold on Isaac is dropped from in the disarming, but Mulciber continues to lift his arm up for a new threat to come.

"I like my food in pieces, skewered if you would," Mulciber says with a dark chuckle. Isaac turns his body at the ready to kill Mulciber. One wrong move and it's the end of any one of us. I'm helpless, I can't get up, my wand gone, and Courtney on her side, half conscious next to me. Isaac is panting, but now on all fours.

It all happens at once. It's too quick to stop, but just slow enough to make out everything that's happening. Pure helplessness, that's what this was. Isaac sees what Mulciber is ready to do. Isaac goes wide eyed and quickly jumps into action.

"_Sagitta_!" Mulciber screams. With a fierce swipe of his wand, seven arrows are conjured and thrust towards Courtney. I roll my body in a panic and end up covering Courtney's entire body with my own, my face in her hair, body tensed and my eyes pressed shut in anticipation of the pain to come…but it doesn't. I feel something hovering above me; I hesitantly open my eyes in fear and turn my head to see Isaac, hunched over both of us. His eyes are glazed over; his eyebrows furrowed, and mouth open, which dripped a small crimson drop from its corner. There was no movement, he was frozen-I was frozen. I tilt my head to the side and see all seven arrows, and their tips, buried deep inside Isaac's back.

It all seemed so slow, Isaac's arms that kept him planted above us give out and he collapses on top of me. I know what's happening, this can't be happening. I didn't want any of this to happen, the fight in me is dead, and now so is my best friend. My mouth is trembling, tears well up in my eyes; I make no effort to hold them back. I have no desire to hold anything back. His head drops, and his body goes limp. I catch his head that falls into my collar, and clasp my other hand on the back of his neck. One last word escapes his soon to be cold, lifeless lips. The last word Isaac Rogan will ever say reach my eardrum and sets everything into perspective. When I think everything is falling down around me, think there is no point in going on after losing my best friend, and think there is none of _this_ left, he breathes into my ear that one word,

"Hope."

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo, what did you guys think? ;) PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW! Anon reviews are enabled for shy andor accountless reviewers! I hoped you guys like it, I worked very hard on this one.**

**Special thanks to my BETA team who put up with my punctuation mistakes ;)**

**Review! Thanks guys! Next chapter coming soon! There are only two more and an epilouge after this one! :)**

**_=Left4Hunger=_**


	5. In The Mourning

**Wow, It's been a while! Sorry for those of you that actually read this. I've been busy, I just moved into my own apartment, two hours away from home, and my mother had my HPDH book so I couldn't use it while I write. Then, in the meantime, I wrote a OneShot for a friend, so I was busy with that too. Anyways, sorry for the all the excuses, I promise next chapter will be updated quicker. There are only two more chapters after this one! As always, PLEASE REVIEW! Every one of them makes me smile, even if it's just to tell me I spelled something wrong, or critisicm. I love them all.**

**So please enjoy the latest installment, it's more emotional than action. We'll get back to the fighting next chapter. Thanks again for reading/reviewing!**

* * *

><p>So slow. Everything so slow and helpless. We are losing, we are outnumbered, my best friend is dead, and I am sure many others are as well. Courtney lies beside me, holding a hand to her wounded forehead in confusion. I am sitting up, clutching my best friend, Isaac Rogan's, limp and soon to be cold body. Seven arrows protrude from his back, the cause standing close by. My hands clutch Isaac's sweater in pure malice. I am so angry, so enraged that he has been taken from me in one helpless moment. I feel my body is entirely on fire in fury, so hot that the cool breeze from the outside brings back feeling to my body. The air current picks up just a bit, and with it something rolls into my lower back. I crane my neck behind me and see Isaac's wand move back and forth with the changing wind. I quickly look forward and see Mulciber still confused to Isaac's intervention in his attack. He must have been sure Isaac was taken care of, not expecting the swift save he made protecting me and Courtney.<p>

I slowly reach around behind me, and grab Isaac's wand, careful not let Mulciber notice. The Death Eater furrows his eyebrows in anger, not pleased with the result of his attack. He rolls up the sleeve of his singed robe and elevates his wand in a striking position. I slowly roll Isaac's body off of me, acting like I don't notice Mulciber ready to kill. Courtney shifts on the ground, moaning in pain that must be coming from her forehead.

"Shh, don't move," I whisper very quietly to Courtney. I can't have her ruining my next move. I lean down on Isaac's chest, pretending to weep and forget there isn't another enemy around as I grip the concealed wand behind Isaac's head. Mulciber begins his infamous cackle.

"My, my boy, don't be sad. You'll be joining him very, very shortly", Mulciber says with laughter still in his voice as he moves closer, "This why you are weak. This is why you will lose. This why our Lord will-"

In one rapid motion, I lurch forward; wand, unsheathed, and yell the first spell that comes to mind at the targeted Mulciber.

"SAGITTA!"

Isaac's wand sparks, and from it launches a single arrow. I see Mulciber eyes go wide, right before the lone arrow drills itself straight into the Death Eater's heart. Mulciber's eyes stay wide as they flicker around the room, wondering what has just happened. Blood pours from around the intruding arrow, and slowly, the once sure victorious Mulciber collapses to the ground, and doesn't move again.

The anger that flooded through me has diminished. Mulciber is dead, but so is my companion. I am panting in exhaustion, my pointed hand shaking, and my wounded leg throbbing in absolute pain. I lower my wand, turn my body over, and crawl to Isaac's body. I hover over him, his body now calm and quiet. His eyes shut as if he were sleeping. Courtney sits beside me, legs curled on the ground, and rests a hand on my left shoulder her head leaning on my right. Both of our sobs begin to surface when a cold voice cuts through everything around us, the sound radiating from all over.

"You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery."

His cold voice immediately sends shivers up my spine, and cease anything else happening from Courtney and I; our full attention on the dark wizard's words.

"Yes, you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately," the voice carries on.

I didn't even realize, but the flashes of spells firing and the shouts and screams of fighters has ceased. Out in the distance of the grounds I see hundreds of cloaked figures fleeing into the forbidden forest, no one giving chase.

"You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured.

I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour," Voldemort finishes.

As if his words had a binding spell on our lungs, we deeply exhale at the end of his speech. We have one hour, one hour to mourn Isaac, one hour to put ourselves together, and one hour until it happens all over, and maybe this time, it will be me or Courtney.

Everything held in during the monologue releases from me, in one grueling sob. I lurch downward and begin to cry uncontrollably into Isaac's neck. Tears cascading down from my cheeks and onto his worn clothes, my hands fist his shirt in anger for his return, which will never happen. I feel a pair of arms wrap themselves around my neck in comfort; I know they belong to Courtney. She begins to cry just as hard as I amgins to cry just as hard as me, into my arm.

My eyes are shut tight, closing off the rest of the world to me. Nothing but the sounds of Courtney and I fill my ears. You don't realize what death truly is until it's right in front of your face. It's something you try not to think about, something you think… you **know **will come at an old age and progress peacefully in your sleep. Only, it doesn't always. Every heavy breath I take in my hysterics is one breath more that Isaac Rogan will never have. Isaac will never see his friends again, he won't sit down for a family meal again, he'll never fall in love, have children, or one day walk a possible daughter of his down the aisle at her wedding. He will never experience growing old enough to see his grandchildren or even sit in a rocking chair with his aged wife and live out retirement. None of these things will ever come to Isaac Rogan., because Isaac will never move himself ever again. All because one selfless act, all because he knew I was protecting Courtney, while he protecting me.

I am not quite sure how long Courtney and I stay there, eyes pressed shut, huddled over Isaac's corpse, but a light tap on my left shoulder breaks me from my sheltered world and makes me jump in a panic. I face the source, and see above me is the burly wizard, Oliver Wood, a heavy sympathetic expression upon his face. Through misty eyes, I gaze around the once broken, battle ridden Hall to see its transformation. The broken tables and rubble have been moved aside, and several raised platforms have been brought for the injured by Madam Pompfrey. Numbers of fighters move in from the many entrances, carrying dead or helping the injured. Teachers and healers move about carrying in supplies from the infirmary. There must be so many injured that the hospital wing can not house them all. Oliver speaks up, drawing my attention back to him.

"I am very sorry, would you like me to take him to the others?" he asks, legitimate sadness in his tone, "and also treat your leg?"

I look down; my leg is seeping blood, my wound reopened. My whole body now feeling numb in despair, I hadn't noticed the reappearance of the damage. I quickly wipe the tears from my face and try and clear my throat to form a response, but Courtney speaks before me.

"I'll get him some help, take Isaac please," Courtney's voice small, weak, and raspy tells Oliver. Oliver gives a small nod, and Courtney helps pull me to my feet, leaning on her for support. Oliver, with a low mumble, gives a small wave of his wand and the conjured arrows that caused Isaac's end dissolve into thin air. He proceeds to scoop Isaac up in his strong arms, as I watch him carry and rest my lifeless friend with the row of other casualties brought to the Hall. Courtney silently assists me to the raised platform where a healer awaits me. I sit upon the surface and realize I still carry, in a strong grip, Isaac's wand; mine must have been thrown outside by Mulciber. The healer lifts my leg to lay it out for her to examine, small spikes of pain strike through my leg at the movement; Courtney holding my other hand as she watches the healer get to work.

"It's pretty deep, must have been from a Body Puncturing Curse, but it'll heal fine," the healer explains, "good thing you stopped the bleeding early on before you bled out." A pang of guilt hits my chest at the mention of Isaac's helping maneuver he applied on the seventh floor. My hand squeezes at the memory, but Courtney gently squeezes back in comfort. The healer begins to mumble something else but I easily tune her out as she pours cool liquid from a vile into my now exposed wound. My eyes helplessly wander around the tension filled Hall while my leg tingles from the medicine. Firenze, whom I saw earlier rescuing a student, lays with blood falling from his side, several student's group together with their arms hooked around each other's neck, as well as several helpers repairing both the holes and doors to the Hall.

Two mores sights terrify me again. A large group, easily recognizable as the Weasley family, is huddled so tightly around each other they look like one large group of sobbing red. The mother's body heaving, crying hysterically over one of their own laying on the floor. Two more run across the Hall and join them, embracing each of the family members, more tears following. Eventually, the mother's crying begins to carry across the Hall; it buries itself into my eardrums with no chance of letting me forget the heart breaking sound. Her sobs ring in my ears, and then flood into my head where it sticks. I tear myself from one horror unto another, Remus Lupin, my former squad leader, lay frozen among the row of bodies next to the Weasleys. I wonder how long he had made it in the battle. Were his final moments protecting Courtney and me from Dolohov? Both are strong wizards, the battle could have gone either way. Did he have a family like the Weasleys? Did he have children to come home to? I best not to try and figure these things out; it will only make the guilt of death more difficult to overcome.

Tears sting my eyes as I try to pull my sight from the dead bodies that continue to occupy the Hall. Courtney clasps her other hand over her already gripping hold on mine, and leans her head on my shoulders, tears also dripping from her face. I feel pressure applied to my injury, only to see the Healer finishing the bandaging.

"All done, take it easy. It'll heal soon," she says, her voice small seeing us in our current state, "I need to help other so…" she doesn't continue and moves to a young women close to my right who has a nasty burn on her left arm.

I swing my leg down from the platform, and find it easy to stand. Courtney places her hands on my shoulders to make sure I'm steady, but I dismiss her action with a wave of my hand. I absent mindedly walk to where Isaac's peaceful body lays, Courtney following with a small grasp on my left shoulder.

I kneel down beside him, and rest a hand on his neck. I don't know what to expect at the feel of the touch, something in the back of my mind wants me to feel some sort of pulse, but I know that is not going to happen. All I feel is his body slowly getting colder. Courtney squats next to me and places a hand on my arm, she must know what I am looking for, and she even knows I'm just torturing myself. A sudden, but familiar voice startles us.

"I am very sorry to disturb you both, but could I please get a name of this fellow," Professor McGonagall speaks. I look up at her face, which has never looked more aged than it has now. War has taken a toll on her expression, a small gash and a light layer of dirt covers her face. Her usual hair up in a bun look is messy, even through her hat. Courtney speaks for me again.

"Isaac R-Rogan," Courtney chokes out. McGonagall raises her eyebrows at the name.

"Oh, oh yes. I rather remember Rogan. I'll leave you two then," McGonagall finishes before scribbling down Isaac's name on a peace of parchment with a quill, and marching off to another group with their arms slung around each other over two bodies. I continue to look upon Isaac's face, my heart wounding my chest with every beat it gives off. I don't see how any of this can be happening right now. Isaac and I were just with each other in the Hufflepuff common room late last night talking, before any of this happened. We weren't expecting a war, we weren't awaiting death. We were just living. Now only one of us is living, and I'm barely doing that now.

Courtney reaches out and grabs Isaac's lifeless hand, and then leans forward and plants a small kiss upon his forehead, one of her tears dropping onto his cheek. She pulls back and continues to sob into my shoulder. One second I feel numb, and then it all rushes at me and hits me like large weight. Numerous emotions hit me at once, all different, all unforgiving in the pain they cause. I begin to tremble, my knuckles white with the hard grip I have on Isaac's wand.

"He's so peaceful looking, almost as if he's sleeping. Like he never got out of bed," Courtney chokes out, "He was as brave as a Gryffindor and selfless and loyal like the Hufflepuff he was," she ends with a weak chuckle.

Courtney gives me a look of pure sadness, I can tell she is looking for a response, but I have none. I open my mouth to speak but agony hitches my breathing, and my wanted words fade unheard. Everything I wish to say, everything that needs to be said, everything I am feeling that needs to put into words gets scrambled in my mind to where sentences cannot be formed, just uneven breathing. I want comforting words to give just like Courtney and McGonagall have done, but I feel like pain has just overcome me entirely, and I feel selfish for it. I wasn't the only one who lost a friend, Courtney did too, and she's staying strong for the both of us, trying to consul me. I'm disgusted with myself for how weak I feel; I've never felt more vulnerable and fragile.

I stand abruptly and let go of Courtney's hand before I begin to squeeze it. She flinches at the sudden action and easily senses something is terrible wrong.

"Are you okay?" she asks, her voice still dry and weak. I can't tell she is very unsure as to what to say. I wipe the moisture from my face with my sweater sleeve and nod, my body beginning to shake furiously. "Are you sure? Do you want to talk or-" I don't let her finish and break out into a full sprint towards the corridor.

Tears resurface, anger builds inside me, and I hold Isaac's wand in a death grip. I continue to run, I don't pay attention to where I'm going or who I'm passing, I just keep running. The smells of dirt and smoke fill my nostrils, and I begin to cough. I open my watery eyes and see I'm in an empty corridor. The walls are crumbling, the décor

that once filled the hall is destroyed, the small pieces left scattered around; smoke filters in from the outside through the window, and chunks of broken ceiling seal off the direction I was heading, creating a dead end. More frustration clamors inside me, my breathing becoming rough and rigid like an angry bull. My hand squeezes Isaac's wand so tight it hurts, my other balled into a fist with such might I feel I could break down the barrier in front of me with ease. I finally lose it.

"Why did you come back!" I scream roughly to no one. Sweat beating down my already damp face as I continue to shake. "You weren't supposed to be here in the first place! I was supposed to stay! I was supposed to fight! I was going to protect Courtney! Not you!" With another frustrating and intense yell, I swing the wand forcefully, allowing a deafening sound to erupt from it, causing a blasting spell to strike the barricade in front of me. I swing and swing again, more spells chipping away at the obstacle, but no real damage is done.

"You stupid git! I hate you! Why did you come back!" I continue to shout, as if the ghost of Isaac were the one blocking the corridor. More of my blasts hitting the rubble, my arm is getting tired, but I don't let up in the slightest. "I should have protected you both! I should have died! I should have died protecting Courtney not you!" I rage on, my face hot and veins protruding from my neck, "What am I going to tell your family huh! That you died standing right over helpless me!"

I begin to lose feeling in my arm, the spells firing becoming weaker and weaker, until they stop and my arm drops to my side. I fall to my knees and sob uncontrollably into my arms. The pain is too much; it's like one, huge, guilty weight that presses down on my shoulders, forcing me on my knees. The imaginary weight burrows into the back of my neck, and then right onto my throat, making it harder to breathe through the sobs and heartbreak. Everything hurts, with every breath, tear, and beat of my heart, until everything goes numb. Everything turn into one huge void of nothingness, my eyes shut to try and stop the tears I can no longer feel on my cheeks, but know they are there. I don't even know if I am still holding onto Isaac's wand, the last physical evidence of him left.

One single touch strikes every nerve in my body awake again. My eyes shoot open, the water in my eyes distorting my vision. I wipe my face with my free hand, through my distorted vision I see a smooth, olive-skinned hand placed over mine that holds Issac's wand, and I know exactly who it is. I turn my head and see Courtney lying next to me, tear filled eyes locked into a stare with mine. Everything goes quiet; the only sound heard is our breathing.

"Stop," she says simply, "Stop blaming yourself, none of this is your fault. None of it. Stop please, I can't…" her voice trails off weak and shaky, "stand to see you like this. Please just stop."

She grips my sweater sleeve and begins to sob into my arm. I gently shift my body so I'm on my bottom and wrap her in an embrace, my legs around her body, while hers tuck under mine.

"B-but, it's entirely my fault," I sob. Courtney grips both of sleeves and pulls her head up to look at me, my eyes looking at the wall to avoid her stare.

"Hey," she says in a tiny voice, her hand reaches up to my face to make me face her, "Isaac…he was so brave, and he didn't want you like this, I'm positive. He did the selfless thing because he knew you were doing everything possible to protect me, even though you were being dumb about it," she finishes, a small smile present.

I feel my face go red and warm, and I'm almost positive the moisture on my face is being turned to steam with every inch of redness that spreads across my face. She knew! She knew!

"W-Well yeah, but-uh how did you…?" I stammer. I am really unsure of what to ask her. Was I really that obvious? And for how long did she guess?

"I knew from the moment you made sure I was alright in the courtyard. You had used brute force to down a Death Eater after all," she says through a growing smile. I give a small chuckle and clear my throat. It's as if the second I am with Courtney, the growing guilt vanished, and pulled off me like the weight it was, "You need to practice at being more discreet," she laughs.

"It's kind of hard when I am practically throwing my body in front of yours all the time." I reply with a toothy grin.

"I am sorry though, when I got mad at you. It was because you were protecting me, and, it seems petty but, I didn't want you to for selfish reasons. I didn't want you to die for me," Courtney apologizes. She begins to look away in shame, but like she did to me, I lift her face to look at mine with, what I hope is, a warm smile.

"Let's just stop blaming ourselves, okay?" I speak quietly. Warmth floods through my body as she nods her head in reassurance. We both stand, hand in hand, when Courtney gives a surprising, "Oh!" and reaches in her hoodie pocket.

"I forgot, I found this," she remarks while digging out my own wand and placing it in the same hand of mine that carries Isaac's. I smile weakly at her while I look down at the two completely different looking wands in my grasp. Isaac's is made of hawthorn, and about an inch longer than mine. If I remember correctly, the core was dragon heartstring. The more memories that attack my mind of Isaac, the harder it is to get over it. It still feels as if a cold lump of icy sadness has nestled in right over my heart to forever remind me of Isaac's act. I shake the feeling, pushing it all out of my mind, for Courtney. I tuck Isaac's wand in my back pocket and give a weak smile to Courtney.

We make our way to the Hall, back to the bundles of lifeless bodies, back to the despair. As if highlighted by an unseen light, two bodies instantly catch my attention. Remus Lupin, my former squad leader and the boy we saved outside, Collin Creevey, lie still amongst the others. My whole body tenses up and I feel the cold coming again, as if a dementor itself were breathing down my neck. Lupin had saved us, which may have been his last duel; we may have been the last to see him. Collin wasn't even allowed to fight, and like my best friend, died helping someone else. That someone, Jimmy Peakes, his leg wrapped completely in bandages, sits by Collin, his face stained with tears. Courtney firmly squeezes my hand and pulls me toward Peakes. He notices us approaching and wipes his eyes quickly and stands on his one leg, using the platform to hold himself up. Courtney looks at me, and lets go of my hand. She waltzes up to Peakes and gives him a friendly hug. I can tell during the embrace, Peakes fights back the tears, as does Courtney.

"He was as brave as the Gryffindors come, he died for an amazing cause. Don't forget that," Courtney says, pulling away from Peakes. He nods his head in agreement, unable to find words to say. He locks his eyes on me; I give him a weak smile back, despite my eyes probably being red and puffy. Then, Peakes looks to my left and right, his eyes obviously not seeing what they were looking for.

"Where's Isaac?" Peakes asks, but in his tone, I can tell he already knows the answer. Courtney and I exchange a quick look, both of our mouths pressed in thin lines. Courtney just turns her head to the other side of the raised platform, indicating where Isaac's, now covered, body lay. Peakes understood, and bowed his head awkwardly.

"I'm sorry," he said hoarsely. The three of us stand there, no one saying anything. The awkward, sorrow, and fear linger in the air along with the muffled sobs of other fighters and family members around us. Madam Pompfrey approaches Peakes from behind speedily.

"Peakes, here," Pompfrey said quickly and breathlessly, handing him a small cup full of an unknown liquid, "Skele-grow for your leg. Drink up."

We took Peakes' distraction as a moment to escape. Wanting to get as far from the mourning of the fallen, Courtney and I slip outside unnoticed. We don't stray far at all from the Hall, just plopping down onto the front lawn right outside the doors.

"What really are the outcomes of this?" Courtney asks simply, looking out toward the Forbidden Forrest."

"Harry Potter saves us, or Voldemort takes over," I say dryly. It's a really pessimistic answer, but it's the only real faint of truth we know at this point. The only thing we've really known this whole battle, is that we're fighting to buy time for Harry to save us. We don't have an objective; we are just defending our home, our world.

Courtney lies on her back, her hand joined with mine, I do the same. The sky is dark and cloudy, most likely a memento of the dementors that once soared there. Courtney rolls on her side to face me, and I mirror her, the pressing feeling in my back pocket from Isaac's wand leaving. We have another intense look at each other before Courtney speaks.

"This could be the end you know," she says weakly. My eyes don't want to look into hers, but I have to, to stay strong. Courtney's been unbelievably strong for the both of us during the battle, so now it's my turn.

"It's not," I say firmly, "Isaac wanted us to have hope. We must have hope."

"I know, I know, but," Courtney's voice trails off until she finds the words to say, "there is that possibility and if I or we don't make it," she says shakily. Her body inches towards mine, and are faces close in. I can feel the warmth of her body on my own; my face goes red hot as our faces are nearly touching-

"Harry Potter is dead," the cold voice reigns over the grounds, Courtney and I jumping apart in fright, "He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone," Voldemort's voice escalated around the castle. Courtney shakes in fear; I grip her hand tighter and pull her up standing with me. I can hear the restlessness coming from inside the Hall in response to the message.

"The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and The Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman, or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together," Voldemort monologue finishes.

Courtney and I share a look of utter fear. Is Harry really dead? Wasn't he our reason to fight? The face we used to rebel? He can't be dead. Courtney's eyes well up with tears; the very thing I assured her minutes ago has been disproven and crushed. Her hand shakes violently; I don't think she has been this scared the entire battle, but I will still die for her. It's my turn to be strong for the both of us. It's my turn to be brave for once. I intertwine our fingers tightly and pull her close.

"Get your wand ready," I say sternly, my eyes lock on the forest ahead. I can hear the giants' footsteps, the enemy is advancing, but at a pace, not a charge. Our wands are drawn, and the doors behind us burst open and out come our allies, just as the enemy approaches from the forest. They inch closer, almost in a cocky swagger, like they know they have won. And then we see it, a giant figure carrying a limp body. I only know who it is when a waling, bloody scream, echoes in my ears. I never knew Professor McGonagall could produce such a noise, but the look on her face indicates her terror.

I don't know how it was possible, but I pull Courtney even closer to me, and hold her hand even tighter. The crowd wraps around us in a line, ready to fight. For the first time I see Voldemort with my own eyes, and he is even more nightmare inducing than I imagined. The Dark Lord, with a snake looped around him like a scarf, and his cronies halt meters away. Courtney takes in a deep breath, ready for whatever is next. A warm feeling wraps around me, I'm not sure where it's come from, but it's as though it's a veil. I even feel it twist itself around Courtney. Harry Potter's lifeless body is now clearly visible. It's clear he is dead. Where is the hope now, where we need it most?

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you guys think! Sad stuff, right? PLEASE let me know in a review! :] I'll see you guys soon, I promise the next two chapters will be posted quicker than the time it took to post this one. Thanks again!<strong>

**_=Left4Hunger=_**


	6. Final Moment

**Here we are, the finale! This is the last chapter of the war, all we have left is an epilogue. Thank you for reading and reviewing! I hope you guys enjoy. Also, I added a FAQ at the end of the first chapter, since I got a two messages asking the same thing. And I hope no one minds, but I summed up the discussion between Harry and Voldemort in the final part of the battle into a paragraph; I didn't want two pages of straight dialogue between them, which makes this chapter shorter than the last. Uh, yeah, I'm done rambling. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>The air is heavy; a small fog seems to lace the grounds in a thin haze. The two sides form in a standoff, when more shouts of terror from Harry Potter's friends break through the air like McGonagall's.<p>

"SILENCE!" Voldemort bellows, a bang of white light coming from his wand spreads over the entire grounds. I feel my throat grow sore in a second, I try to make a noise, but no sound comes. I look to Courtney who has her hand wrapped around her neck, mouth open, but like me, no sound escapes no matter how hard she tries. Voldemort casted one large silencing charm on all of us. The Death Eaters on the other side all smile confidently. Hagrid lays Harry down at Voldemort's feet, his body loose and limp.

"You see? Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!" Voldemort says. Something in the air that kept us silent suddenly breaks when a voice cuts through the stillness. The warm feeling that had wrapped around me feels stronger than ever.

"He beat you!" yells the voice. In an instant we all break out in shouts of hate towards the Death Eaters. Another bang like the first came, but more powerful, and the silence returns.

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds," Voldemort mocks, "killed while trying to save himself-"

Voldemort is interrupted when a figure from our side breaks free and charges straight towards the Dark Lord. A boy with brown hair darts towards Voldemort with ferocity. With a flick of his wand the student is disarmed and thrown back. I crane my neck forward; from the side of his face I can easily tell the student is Neville Longbottom, the one who had been helping organize the secret D.A. meetings this year.

"And who is this?" Voldemort hisses softly, "Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?"

A high pitch fit of laughter comes from behind Voldemort. "It's Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?" the women says with every bit of delight in her tone. She is easily recognizable as Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus' wife. They were both sent to Azkaban for the same crime, and both were displayed on the front page of the Daily Prophet when the Azkaban prison breakout occurred.

"Ah, yes, I remember," Voldemort says. Neville wobbled back up to his feet, no wand, standing in between both sides of the battle. "But, you are a pureblood, aren't you, my brave boy?" Voldemort asks the fuming Neville.

"So what if I am?" Neville shouts.

"You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind Neville Longbottom," Voldemort explains in a noble tone.

"I'll join you when hell freezes over, Dumbledore's Army!" Neville shouts bravely. Our side of the field erupts in a fit of cheer. The warm atmosphere breaks through the silencing charm once again. I look to Courtney, she has just as a confused look as mine. Why isn't The Dark Lord's charm holding?

"Very well. If that's your choice Neville Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your head," Voldemort taunts calmly. There is a lacing of strength and calmness in the way he speaks, "be it."

Voldemort raises his wand high in the air, a crash from the castle window above breaks through the air. Something black and tattered lands in Voldemort's clutches. He shakes the bundled piece of cloth to reveal that it is, the one and only, Hogwarts Sorting Hat.

"There will be no more Sorting at Hogwarts School," Voldemort says, "There will be no more Houses. The emblem, shield, and colors of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone," Voldemort looks to Neville, a creeping grin spreading across his face. "Won't they, Neville Longbottom?"

Voldemort jabs his wand towards Neville. Neville goes stiff and rigid; a Full Body Bind Curse has him immobile. Voldemort forces the hat onto Neville's head, covering his eyes. Courtney and I both raise our wands with our allies, but the Death Eaters, outnumbering us, have theirs pointed back, keeping us at bay.

"Neville here is now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me," Voldemort says, and with a flick of his wand, the Sorting Hat was set aflame. Courtney lets out a small shriek; multiple allies in our line began to unsettle, unsure of what to do. We couldn't just watch someone so brave be torched on the spot. Before any sort of that could even process, many things happened at once, my eyes not knowing where to follow.

An uproar of battle cries booms from the far end of the forest, the giant seen earlier in the battle barrels from behind the castle and Voldemort's giants. The battle cries grow near fast; a fleet of over fifty centaurs charged the Death Eaters, their flying arrows scattering them. The Death Eaters were forced to evade and head past Voldemort, straight towards us. I tighten my grip on Courtney's hand and begin to double back towards the Hall, but not before the head of Voldemort's snake is spotted spiraling in the air. The battling giants were getting close to our side, one of them being clawed by winged creatures I have never seen before from all sides, the rest of our ranks started to scatter along with the Death Eaters; it was utter chaos.

Now was the time to act against the frantic enemy. I instantly send jinxes and hexes at two Death Eaters making a bee line for the Hall. Courtney notices, sees the small advantage we've gained over the enemy, and fires stunning spells among another group of Death Eaters. Our side became crowded, my hand not letting go of Courtney's, we were pushed into the Great Hall by the stampede of panicking warriors. When things couldn't get any more chaotic, through the front steps enter reinforcements of every resident of Hogsmeade. Another bang and out from the nearby kitchen door, armed with kitchen knives, house elves charged at the knees of unsuspecting Death Eaters. It was easy to see how much the Death Eaters' numbers were quickly diminishing.

Courtney and I were pushed into the center of the Hall; a mad Death Eater begins to fire curses our way. I volley them with ease, when another Death Eater tries to come from behind. Courtney gets back-to-back with me and begins to duel with the enemy at my rear.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" my opponent shouts. I hastily grab Courtney's hand and bring her down in a duck with me. The Killing Curse goes soaring far above our heads and strikes the castle wall. Courtney rotates me around in one, fluid spinning motion so that I am facing her opponent, and she mine. Her Conjunctivitis Curse lands a direct mark on the Killing Curse throwing enemy; his eyes swell shut as he grunts in pain. From the ground I launch a Leg Locker Curse at Courtney's old enemy. His legs bind together quickly, causing him to wiggle in an unbalanced fashion. Before either Death Eater can counter, Courtney and I rotate back-to-back again.

"_Pertrificus Totalus!_" we both shout in unison. Both Death Eaters go rigid, and fall to the ground, stiff as a plank. Another Death Eater sprints away from the battles firing curses all around him desperately. Courtney takes a firm step forward and with a grunt, jabs her wand in his direction. A deafening eruption of red lightning surges from her wand, the force sends her recoiling backward into me. The running Death Eater tries to block it, but the bolt of lightning cuts through his Shield Charm, hits him square in the chest, and sends his flying and convulsing through the air.

"Brilliant," I breathe with laughter into Courtney's ear. We take a second to breathe, but that is literally all we have. Battles are chaotic, and happening all around us. We have to make a split second decision; we don't have time like before to choose who we want to help. As if the decision presents itself, a panicking enemy charges through the crowd, unsure of what to do or where to go. Antonin Dolohov. Instinctively I fire multiple stunning spells at him; I don't want him to get away. He spots me too soon and blocks my threat at the last possible second.

" _Impedimentia!_" Courtney chants repetitively towards Dolohov. He continues to barely shield himself from our rapid fire of curses and jinxes. Quickly he's able to throw his own back and soon we're on even footing. The duel is fiercer than last time, the warm atmosphere that's been with us since Voldemort's arrival outside guides me in the fight. Because of it I feel I'm able to dodge Dolohov's attacks easier than our first encounter with him. Before Dolohov was superior to us in skill, but now I feel as though we're fighting as equals.

In between our exchanging spells erupts a large shield that ceases are fighting. I feel a nudge in my right leg; I look down and see Professor Flitwick waddle his way between me and Courtney, his wand in one hand, his other held in front of us, telling us to stand back. We lower our wands as Flitwick begins to swish his wand in fast, fluid motions. Dolohov commences the duel with Professor Flitwick, but is quickly outmatched by Flitwick's amazing spell work. Flitwick moves with maneuvers I have never seen in a duel, it looks odd with his small stature. Dolohov tries to fling spells down at him but Professor Flitwick's twirling wand extinguishes all threats made. In the blink of an eye, a thin white light hits Dolohov in the center of his abdomen. The look on his face twists in pain, he grunts and collapses to the floor uncomfortably.

Courtney and I have huge grins of relief on our faces at the sight of the crumpling Dolohov. The battle is favoring our side, live and well Death Eaters are barely seen among the flock of our allies. Two large crowds form close to one another.

"Come on, we aren't done yet," Courtney reminds me. She takes my hand and pulls me to one of the crowds. We weave our way between people standing by observing and we eventually push ourselves to the front. The weeping woman I saw after the retreat of the enemy battles with malice against Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix cackles and mocks the mother as she backs us away when we raise our wands, refusing any sort of assistance.

"She's mine!" she repeats herself. The feeling the duel gives off is hot as the ground beneath us begins to crack with every swipe and swish the woman take at each other, both with the clear intent to kill.

"This has to be too good to be true," Courtney whispers to me. I'm confused; does she have no faith in the battle we are clearly winning?

"What do you mean?" I ask. She turns and looks up at me.

"The Death Eaters haven't touched us since the centaurs arrived, and their charms haven't been holding," she speaks softly. She has a point. Curses seemed to barely miss me, and the force of my spells seemed stronger. I thought it was just because of the rush the battle is giving us. That, like Isaac said we had hope. I twist my view to the second crowd a feet away from us and see The Dark Lord himself dueling Kingsley Shackelbolt, Professor Slughorn, and Professor McGonagall all at once. Like our duels, they battle with heart and no fatal blow can be made to one another; they duck and dodge them all. Before I can formulate a response, a flash of orange light catches my attention in the corner of my peripheral. I snap my head forward just in time to catch Bellatrix Lestrange, who seems to be momentarily frozen, collapse lifelessly to the ground, her eyes wide and cackling grin present upon her face.

We roar in applause, but it was short lived as a scream overtakes us. I spin on my heels to see McGonagall, Slughorn, and Kingsley hit the floor with a thud, and an enraged Voldemort moving to attack the red headed woman.

"_Protego_!" a voice shouts as a shield expands in between the woman and Voldemort. Materializing out of nowhere, Harry Potter stands between Voldemort and his would-be-victim. Everyone gasps, Courtney even clasping her hand over her mouth to stifle a scream of joy. Everyone began calling his name and crying "HE'S ALIVE!" Harry and Voldemort directed their wands at each other, but instead of an epic duel ensuing, they began to circle each other.

"I don't want anyone else to try to help," Harry announces throughout the Hall, "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."

"Potter doesn't mean that," Voldemort says, "That isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?"

From there, no dueling occurs, they talk. Harry explains how Dumbledore was in on his own death, he had it planned. Then he explains what Courtney has been wondering, why we've easily won against the Death Eaters. Through dying for love, whatever that means, a charm was cast over us. We were able to remarkably avoid fatal curses and stand up to higher caliber Death Eaters. From there, the conversation became hard to follow, they talked of love, and things called Horcruxes. Harry lectures on how much better Dumbledore was than Voldemort, how he knew more than he could have possibly fathomed. Then Snape is mentioned, the things I have caught on in this lecture, I understood that Snape betrayed Voldemort from the very beginning. Finally, Harry claims the legendary Elder Wand, that Voldemort claims to possess, is not in allegiance to him, but to the former Slytherin, Draco Malfoy and now to Harry himself. I don't understand how, but Voldemort seems to cringe and lose hope in his once sure victory. I look around the formed crowd, everyone but a select few seem to be following along as well as me. We have also made a perfect circle around, probably, the two most important people in the world right now. Their next moves decide the fate of the wizarding world.

"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" whispers Harry, "Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does…I am the true master of the Elder Wand."

Like the sun knew this was the moment of truth, it broke from the horizon, the golden rays illuminating over the representatives of good and evil. The instant the light gleams upon them they make their moves.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"  
>"<em>Expelliarmus!<em>"

The sound of a cannon broke through the hall, and then two lights erupted from both wands, blinding the entire crowd. I shield my eyes from the glow, until finally after a few seconds, it ceases. I open my eyes and through the spots of blurring vision, I see Harry Potter catch a second wand in his free hand. You can almost hear all of the eyes of the Great Hall shift at once from Harry to Lord Voldemort. The Dark Lord's eyes roll to the back of his head and he collapses to the floor just like his right-hand woman before him.

I held my breath; I know I wasn't the only one. In one second it seemed like the world was frozen, I could practically hear Courtney's heartbeat next to me. Then we scream. The entire Hall is shaking in the applause and jeers coming from every student, teacher and every other ally, creature and wizard alike. Tears welled in my eyes, it was all over. All I could think of was Isaac and how I wish he could have seen this very moment: everyone swarming the boy-who-lived, magical creatures fighting side by side with wizards and witches. This is what he had hoped for and it pains me to know he'll never be able to charish this moment. Soon the numbness begins to flood back despite the amazing mood ensuing around me, but then I spot her. I hadn't even noticed she moved from my side.

Courtney stands just a few feet in front of me, tears stream down her now rosy cheeks. She holds the hands of another Ravenclaw girl who is bruised from battle. They jump up and down in excitement and embrace. I can't help but stand in awe. Even going through hell and back, losing a friend and crying tears of joy, the way the sun lights her worn face she still stands just as beautiful as the day I fell in love with her. The Ravenclaw student leaves her for another friend; Courtney stands still and turns to me. Her face continues to display falling tears and soon I can feel the small drops that filled my eyes topple over my eyelids and run down my cheeks, but I smile wide. Courtney gives the biggest, illuminating grin I have ever seen on her face, the sunlight shimmers the stains of streaking tears as she charges me in a full sprint.

I take a firm step forward as she makes one big jump into my arms. Her arms wrap around my neck and her legs coil around my waist as I lift her from under her thighs, and then, she crashes her lips down onto mine. I kiss back fully and feverishly while maintaining a tight grip on her legs as I carry her during the entire kiss. Our lips pull on each other in need before we break apart, our foreheads leaning on one another. There is an entire victory celebration going on around us, but it feels as though it's only us in the Great Hall. We're both panting, but smiling bigger than before. I don't let her go, I don't set her down.

The repairs and cleanup of the school are already being made an hour later. People roam around the Hall in celebration and remorse for the fallen. Courtney and I walk out to the front lawn again, hand in hand as we watch the sun continue to rise. I hold both mine and Isaac's wand in my hand, deciding what to do with them. Courtney looks down at them and then back up at me.

"You should keep it," she says, her voice tired and weak.

"His family will want it," I reply, still looking onto the forest. She leans up and kisses me on the cheek.

"You heard what Harry said, 'the wand chooses the wizard'. Maybe it's now chosen you," she says sweetly with a smile. I can't help but blush and smirk.

"I'll decide later," I say, wanting to push anymore sadness from my mind. I turn to Courtney, snaking my arm around her waist, "For now, let's think about the future." Courtney smiles sweetly and bites her bottom lip.

"I would rather enjoy that," she breathes out. Courtney leans closer and raises herself on the tip of her toes, "to a new life in peace," she toasts.

"To a new life in peace," I state through a grin and press my lips lightly to hers.

* * *

><p><strong>There we have it :) I hope those that read liked this story as much as I did writing it. We have an epilogue coming in a week or so, so watch out for it. PLEASE review! Anonymous is enabled for the shy and account-less. Thank you SO much everyone. Means a lot! Go check out that FAQ at the end of chapter one.<strong>

**_=Left4Hunger=_**


	7. Epilogue

**Well, this is it. I completed my first fanfic on this site. This was kind of thrown together, because after I decided I didn't need an epilogue, I had already said I'd do one. I rather like the last paragraph though. Anyways, everyone please enjoy the last segment of War Stories.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter world.**

***Added some thank you's at the bottom.**

* * *

><p>The room is dim; jars with faintly lit flames inside are lined on rope and are strewn across the border of my den. Another light brightens just over my book from my wand. I read along one of my favorite stories until a small ball of silver light jets into the room from the door way. The ball bursts in gleams of light and into the silvery figure of a lioness I've seen many, many times over the last 50 years.<p>

"Cody you old nut hurry up and set the table! The kids will be here any minute," The lioness patronus demands in a voice that is none other than my wife's.

"I'm going! I'm going!" I shout in annoyance. The silver lioness evaporates with a flick of its tail at my yelling. I brandish my wand and all of the jars burst to life with bright light.

"Doesn't she understand I can set the table in two seconds with a swish and a flick?" I mumble to myself angrily. I lean my aged body forward in my rocking chair and set my book down on the nearby night stand. I stand with difficulty but once I gain my balance I shuffle along the hardwood floor. I cross my arms and gaze up to the hawthorn wand that sits atop of a specially made stand. I lift my wand to it, and let it conjure a very light gust of air to extinguish the small layer of dust it has accumulated today. I've done this every day for the last forty something years. I give a long sigh at the same thoughts that have haunted me since this very day, 50 years ago.

"Cody I said now-" Courtney's voice echoes through the hallway, but stops short when she enters the room and notices me gazing at the wand of a fallen wizard. Wordlessly, she strolls over to me and clutches onto my arm. We stare at the wand in silence, neither one of us making a sound. What it represents, what it makes us remember and what meaning it brings to this very day. Everywhere in the wizarding world is celebrating the day The Dark Lord was finally defeated.

I always find myself looking at Isaac's wand. I imagine what it would be like if he were here with us, if he'd spend the day celebrating with me and Courtney. It takes me to another place really, what Isaac's life would have been like. Would he have had kids? Would he have become an Auror like Courtney and I were? Would he still be my best friend? I'm almost positive about the last one. If our bond was strong before the battle, if he would have survived, it would be almost unbreakable.

"Let's go honey, the kids will be here any minute," Courtney whispers gently in my ear, whose voice has aged like her body, but it's still as sweet and silky as the day I met her. I look down at the floor; I don't want to be the mopey one on a day of celebration with my family. Courtney stands on her tip toes and places a small kiss on the top of my balding head, and quietly leaves the room.

I grab the wand from the stand and grip it tightly. The warmth it radiates is like the very same the day I was forced to use it. Another memory I am saddened by, the haunting of taking someone's life. Sure, Mulciber was as sick, twisted, evil and dark as they come, but the thought of any sort of life ended by me pain me. Nightmares were eminent the coming years after the battle. Images constantly materialized of Courtney being on the opposite end of my fatal attack, instead of Mulciber. I replay the image of Isaac being tortured by the Cruciatus Curse, or being hit by the arrows over and over again. Some are even Mulciber coming back to life and killing me, torturing Courtney or hunting down my family.

Things have gotten loads better, Thanks to Courtney and my family. They both make me a better person. The nightmares come on occasion; they may come tonight, but they are far less terrible in degree than in the earlier years. One I know for sure will come tonight; it comes a few days a week regularly. It's far worse than dreams of the cynical Death Eater. Every night I wake up from it, my eyes are wet from the tears and my breathing is rugged from the sobs I desperately try to suppress. I dream that Isaac is still here, having dinner with us every Saturday night. I picture him having a beautiful wife and several children. There are multiple scenarios he's in, as if he were never taken from us. He'd be with me and Courtney at the Auror office enjoying some butterbeer in the break room, or his imaginary children playing quidditch with ours. Every one of these seemingly happy dreams ends the same though, every one ends as a nightmare.

Everything will seem happy and warm, but shortly it all goes cold, damp and gloomy. Surroundings dissipate into fog and the images begin to attack my thoughts. My head replays the day I told Isaac's parents he wasn't returning home, the day we stood outside the new memorial on the Hogwarts grounds thanking those that have fallen, and then Isaac's own individual funeral. These are what make me hurt, this is what tortures me several nights awake; the thoughts of helplessness, the things I couldn't prevent.

Everything must be put aside now; I hear the doors to our house swing open and my family greeting Courtney. All things aside, I am so very thankful for what I have now. I have Courtney, I have family, and I had a job I happily enjoyed and happily retired from. I have everything I need to get through it all, I have come to terms with the fact that these nightmares will never recede; but I'll survive. I have the one thing Isaac told me to have: Hope.

"Grandad!" multiple high pitched voices cheer from the hallway. I turn around and my three grandchildren charge me with glee. I speedily kneel to the floor to meet them in an embrace.

"Oh no! Not you three!" I joke with them, earning individual giggles from each. We break apart and I'm met with three smiles, one of them missing their two front teeth. I'm instantly bombarded with comments like how tall one of them has become, or that they had a great first year at Hogwarts and how much older I've became to look.

"Okay, okay let's head downstairs, Nana is going to kill me if I don't set the table like she asked," I say in a chuckle. The oldest, eleven year old Gail steps forward.

"Oh, she already set it when we walked in, she was mumbling though how irritating it was or something along those lines," she beams. I give a small laugh.

"Grandad, show us the scar on your leg again!" curious 10 year old Katherine demands excitedly. The questions of both hyper active children continue, I honestly don't know where they get it from. I try and move towards my rocking chair, but my right leg feels like dead weight. I look down and see 6 year old Jordan clinging to my leg like an inferi on its victim.

"Jordan," I say in a parenting tone. He looks up at me with his grandmothers brown eyes, and stuck out bottom lip his father used on me every time he was in trouble. I give him a burning look and he unwillingly releases. I move over to my chair and plop down in fatigue. All three of the kids line up side by side, all with extremely wide grins and eyes trained on me. I give my "old man" frown and stare back with a raised eyebrow.

"Tell us how you saved Nana again," Jordan says with a hopeful expression.

"Oh, oh, OH! And how you got the neat wand!" Katherine giggles with her hands tucked under her chin in glee. I roll my eyes and sigh. I've told them this story several times. A cleaned up version of course, and made it look more heroic on my part to save them the actual horrific events that took place on May 2, 1998.

"Kids, I'd rather-"

"PLEASE!" Gail pleads with her hands clasped together. The other two quickly follow suit and do the same. When they gang up on me like this, I have to oblige. I can hear Courtney talking to our son, Tucker and his wife Maci. I figure I have a few minutes before Courtney sends up another patronus with the nagging power of a howler. I can give the kids a short version.

"Okay, alright! Settle down, you're going to put me in a coma," I groan. The grandchildren jump up and down in joy and all take a seat on the floor around my chair, eyes wide and locked on me.

The story, I hope, will be passed down from generation to generation. Eventually, all of them will learn the real loss that day, but more importantly they'll learn what they have gained through Harry Potter. They'll learn of bravery, courage, love, and hope. As much as I still live in sorrow of that day, and how much I wish Isaac and many others didn't give their lives for the wizards today, I don't take it back. I learned so much from being in mortal peril, and decided to stay behind and fight for good when I could have easily joined the Slytherins file out of the Great Hall. The things we take from the past shape us to who we are today, but we cannot let it define us indefinitely. We must move forward and grow, but never forget. The past is solid and indefinite, but the future is ever changing and fluid; capable of molding it to whatever you choose it to be. I hope my grandchildren, and the future generations of all wizarding families learn from the past and shape the future into what we fought for: Love and peace.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone so much for reading and reviewing. You guys push me to write and make it all worth while. This is a big deal for me, because it's my first ever completed story. <strong>

**Thank you Abigail and Katie, my betas for putting up with all my mistakes and weird wording. This wouldn't be what it is without you guys.**

**Thank you Nat (koala75) and Christina (christinainwonderland) for inspriing me to write every single day.**

**Thank you Isaac for being the background to a character and supporting this story.**

**And finally thank YOU, all the people that read and reviewed. It means so much to me that you made the effort to do so, this story doesn't get many reviews, so I appreciate them all.**

**Thank you again, I hope you guys stick around for more.**

**_=Left4Hunger=_**


End file.
